


I Have One More Gift for You

by zipperpeople



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Little bit of angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tim is a huge awkward nerd but comes out of his shell, establishing a relationship, lots and lots of kissing, playing tag on patrol, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipperpeople/pseuds/zipperpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tim's birthday and Bruce has gone away on a business trip so the family dinner has been put on hold until he's back. This leaves Jason with an opportunity to make a nice birthday dinner for Tim. One thing leads to another, feelings are shared and cocks are blocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sentence Scribbled Quickly on the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on and off of this for awhile, changing around relationships and I finally decided on a Jason and Tim. The second chapter is much better than the first, this one is more setting the story up. Enjoy!

“Happy 18th birthday Timbers!” I turned around to see the second Robin standing behind the couch holding out an obnoxiously brightly wrapped box with a massive bow.

“Oh..Jay you didn’t have to.” I said with a smile, pausing my brawler and setting my controller aside before looking back up at him. He was wearing his leather jacket and his hair was pushed out of his face in just ‘bad boy’ style I really just wanted to push my fingers through it. He kneeled down next to me, placing the gift down beside me.

“Why not? It’s your birthday after all, you must have expected something.” He sat down fully, leaning back against the couch and looking at me with a slight smile that made my heart skip a beat. “Does B still do the whole list thing?”

“Oh _god_ yes! I woke up to a list of ‘things you can do as a legal 18 year old adult’.”

“Anything fun?”

“Getting a piercing, a tattoo, booking a hotel room under your _real_ name, buying a house again under your _real_ name, adopting a child. Those were pretty much the main highlights. Next to most of them he wrote ‘which I don’t condon as your father’.” I said, imitating my best Batman voice at the end, making both of us laugh. I watched as he pushed his fingers through his white streak before leaning his head back again.

“Must’a learned that the list isn’t silent approval for those things, the moment Dick got that list he took it as permission to get a piercing. Needless to say the Big Boss Man wasn’t pleased when he saw.” I smiled gently before furrowing my brows, trying to figure out where he was pierced.

“I...where is he pierced? I can’t say I’ve noticed, not that I’ve ever looked at his ears much.” Jason scoffed at me before roughly petting my head.

“Such an innocent little bird.” I swatted his hands away before he continued, “You may be 18 now but you certainly are the most...pure…” I watched as he pushed himself up from the ground so he was standing over me. “Well, I gotta go. Protect the city, shoot things, make women swoon, y’know the usual.” He said, turning around and heading out of the living room and only stopping when I called him.

“Wait don’t you want me to open my gift while you’re here?” I asked, reaching for the forgotten box. He turned and looked at me, an unreadable expression passing over his features before it was back to the suave bad boy I had come to crush on.

“Nah, too sentimental for me. See ya later Birthday Bird.” And with a smile and nonchalant wave he was gone. Leaving me alone and slightly skeptical about the gift. I glanced down at it, over examining it before finally pulling the bow off and wiggling the top of the box off. In the box was a framed picture of both of us perched on a rooftop, laughing and smiling at each other. My chest filled with warmth as I picked the frame up and looked at it closer, before noticing the piece of paper that was under it. I placed the frame on the couch before diverting my attention to the hand written note,

_Tim,_

_I talked to Dick and found out you aren’t getting a proper birthday dinner tonight since B has a ‘business trip’. You shouldn’t have to spend your birthday alone and probably playing some video game. Come to my place and I’ll cook us some food, we can binge whatever series you want. We can celebrate your manhood._

_Jay_

I could feel my heart speed up and my cheeks flush as I realized that the man I’ve had a secret crush on for the past year or so has just invited me to his place for dinner and whatever ‘celebrating my manhood’ could mean. Just before I was about to put the note back in the box I happened to notice another sentence scribbled quickly on the bottom in pencil, like it was an afterthought.

_I have one more gift for you_


	2. Admiring my Collection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim nervously goes to Jay's for a birthday dinner, but no night is complete without a babbling nerd and a little bit of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my first chapter didn't deter people, I know it was pretty rough but this one is much better. I plan on updating pretty regularly since I have so many chapters already written.
> 
> Don't forget to comment what you think and any ways I can improve my writing. Hope you enjoy my babbling babies.

I stood anxiously at the apartment door, the plated numbers 239 staring back at me as I went through my options. _I could knock?_ I laughed at the thought, trying to calm the knot in my gut. _I could just go back home, ignore the note and act like I didn’t even notice it._ That seemed to be the only idea that so much eased my nerves but at the same time my heart was telling me just how rude that was. Plus my curiosity was peaking at the thought of what awaited me behind the door. Before I could get out of my own thoughts the door swung open, startling me and leaving me with what can only be described as a ‘deer in headlights’ expression. “Are you just gonna’ stand out there all night or are you actually going to come in?” He asked, poking his head out the door with a gentle smile. I glanced up at him, trying to relax my expression but seemingly unable to judging by his snicker. “The walls are paper thin here, I could hear your footsteps from down the hall.” He stepped to the right, pulling the door open enough for me to step past him, which I forced myself to do, kicking my shoes off and looking around.

His apartment was spotless, a massive leather couch along the wall with a wooden coffee table in front and a TV against the opposite wall. Bookcases lining pretty much every other wallspace, all of which were packed full of books in no order that I could identify from this far away. “Nice right?” He said, startling me by how close he was, I could feel his breath on my neck sending chills down my spine.

“It’s not what I was expecting.” I walked over to the closest bookcase and began scanning them, trying to see if there were any books I recognized. “Dare I ask what you were expecting?” He called, his footsteps getting further away as I heard the gentle squeaks of door hinges, causing me to look up. He had just walked through swinging Saloon doors into what I assumed was the kitchen, it was then that I finally registered the amazing smell wafting from the room and completely ignoring his question.

“Holy butts what smells amazing?!” I watched his head poke around the corner, above the arch of the doors with a small smile.

“Did you just say ‘ _holy butts_ ’?” My face immediately heated up as I realized that, yes that is indeed what I just said. I tried my best to play it off coolly , like I was totally aware of what I had said.

“I- uh, yes. Yes I did” _Nailed it_.

“Well alright then.” He moved out of view again. “I’m making Macaroni and Cheese.” He called as I diverted my eyes back to the books after muttering a ‘always so fancy Jaybird’. I furrowed my brow while trying to figure out the order of these novels in hopes of forgetting about my mounting anxiety. “Admiring my collection?” Asked a voice leaning over me, his hands ghosting over my hips where my striped sweater had ridden up, causing me to completely still myself.

“I’m impressed but w-what’s the order, it’s clearly not alphabetical by title or author and it doesn’t seem to be random enough to be done by memories like Bruce does it, which I still don’t understand bu-”

“It’s by era, then release date or time, then the type of literature and _then_ by author.” I could practically hear the smile in his voice, his pride shining through.

“ _Wow_ , y’know more people don’t even have their books alphabetized, right?” He laughed and straightened up, his hands falling from my hips as I turned around, immediately regretting it when we made eye contact and my cheeks heated up even more.

“Well I’m not exactly _most people_.” he said, pulling the dish towel that was over his shoulder into his hands and balling it up in his fists.

“No you’re definitely not.” It slipped out before I could even realize that I was so much as _thinking it_ , and I awkwardly avoided eye contact while trying to think of something else less school girly to say, but my mind blanked when I felt his thumb and forefinger gently grabbing my chin and pulling it up. He had a soft smile and knowing eyes before mumbling in the gentlest voice,

“Just relax Babybird, if you keep shaking like that you’re gonna pull a Flash and phase through my floor.” I smiled and nodded trying to ignore how warm my cheeks had become. “You’re acting like I’m a monster,” He whispered under his breath, his head immediately dropping and his body language making him appear smaller before I realized what had happened.

“Oh god no Jay that’s not why I’m like this!” My hands shot up to his chest instinctively, in hopes of making him feel better, and even though my brain was shouting at me that he probably thought the physical contact was weird I couldn’t stop myself from trying to sooth him. “I’m so over you trying to kill me, that wasn’t the Jason that you are now!” I used my shorter height to my advantage, ducking down slightly to try and make eye contact even though his head was down. “Really Jay, I forgave you for that stuff so long ago.” His head slowly rose until our eyes met and his arms gently encircled my waist, pulling me against him in a tight hug. He leaned down so he was able to rest his head on my shoulder, his lips close to my neck.

“How can you just _get over_ me trying to kill you?” I held him a little tighter, abandoning my anxieties to comfort him without my awkwardness. I smiled and shook my head a little,

“Because when it comes down to it, you’ve helped me more times then you’ve tried to kill me. Plus you’ve changed, the Jason who tried to kill me isn’t the one you are now.” He didn’t say anything, and we stayed in each other’s arms until the oven timer beeped, startling both of us. He slowly pulled away as I let my arms fall and dangle at my sides, immediately missing the heat of his body against mine. He took a few steps away from me before quickly walking back quietly muttering ‘oh fuck it’ under his breath, before grabbing my cheeks and pressing a reserved but powerful kiss to my lips. But just as quickly as it started it was gone and I watched him in a daze walk back into the kitchen as the oven beeped again.

My body wouldn’t respond no matter how much I told it to move, to walk, to march into that kitchen and kiss that teasing ass right back. But I just _couldn’t_. I just stood there like a dazed moron who you would think had never been kissed before. All I could do was listen to him puttering around the kitchen, try to calm my breathing and go over the same phrase in my head,

_Jason Fucking Todd just kissed me._


	3. How About an Orange is the New Black Marathon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one and I might post again tonight, the next one is pretty good lots of cute <3
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS! They honestly made my pretty lame day amazing!

“Are you gonna’ come eat or just stand there?” I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts before slowly walking to the kitchen, pushing the swinging door and feeling the warmth from the oven. I sat down at one of the places that was set and looked up at him when I heard him snicker. “You look like you just saw tits for the first time.” My face heated up even more, making me look down at the red cloth place mat. He slowly slid a plate of amazing looking baked macaroni and cheese that oozed cheese and had little bits of chicken among the noodles, and a bottle of the only beer I drink, before I once again I felt his finger pulling my chin up. “I’m just teasing don’t worry.” He pressed an unsure kiss to my forehead before sitting in the seat across from me with a plate in front of him. “If I’m overstepping my bounds jus-”

“You’re not!” I quickly shouted, louder then I had meant. He smiled at me before nodding,

“Good, if I ever get to that point just tell me. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.” I nodded, forcing myself to make eye contact. “Dig in Birthday Bird.” I nodded quickly again before bringing a forkful of pasta and cheese to my mouth, moaning at how good it was.

“Where did you learn to cook?” I asked between bites, glancing up at him from behind my bangs.

“Alfred taught me most of the basics while I lived there and I just taught myself the rest.”

“Alfred doesn’t let anyone cook, not even Bruce.” Jason laughed, setting down his fork to take a sip of his beer.

“Has he ever told you why he doesn’t let Bruce cook?” I shook my head, sipping my beer gingerly.

“Oh man that’s the best story!” He set the bottle down and slid his chair back slightly. “Apparently when Bruce was a kid, he wanted to make Alfred breakfast in bed for his birthday, he was like 10 or 11.” I smiled and nodding, silently encouraging him to continue. “He ended up lighting multiple things on fire, including somehow toast from a toaster and horribly burning the eggs, but amazingly he undercooked the bacon.” we both laughed, both of us almost unable to speak. “Alfred came down to Bruce trying to put out like four fires from multiple appliances at once.” When the laughing had mostly died down he added a little onto the end of the story, “And when he got back from training, he apparently did the whole thing again for Al’s birthday. Ever since then Alfred has forbidden Bruce from so much as stepping into the kitchen.”

“ _Wow_! And I thought Dick was bad at cooking.” I took another bite of the food, Jason doing the same.

“Well I mean, he _is_ bad at it. I wouldn’t be surprised if he somehow managed to fuck up making cereal one day.”

“No way, he’s had way too much practice making that. That’s honestly all I’ve seen him make at his apartment. The man almost set his toaster on fire while trying to make me a pop tart!”

“I’m not even surprised.” we sat in comfortable silence for a bit, both of us eating and sipping our respective beers. “I was thinking an Orange is the New Black marathon? Dick said you haven’t seen the new season.” I gasped and nodded happily.

“I haven’t had any time to watch it! It’s been out for like two whole weeks!” he smiled at me then nodded.

“I’ve only watched the first two episodes of the newest season, you’re in for a treat!” Both of us finished our dinner and started cleaning up together.

“You wash, I’ll dry.” I said, nudging him gently as he began to fill the sink with warm water and soap. After a few minutes of us silently doing our designated chore I spoke up, feeling much more at ease. “Thank you for this”

“I wanted to do something a bit bigger than this, but I figured B will probably have a gala or something for you so I thought you might want some more relaxed chill time.” I smiled as he nudged me and I nudged him right back.

“This is really nice, I’ve been working so much lately this is exactly what I needed.” Again the conversation came to a natural finish and left us both quiet again.

“So uh,” He started, handing me a glass casserole dish for me to dry. “Is it safe to assume you have a thing for me too?” He asked quietly, like he was worried he’d frighten me away. I cleared my throat, trying to make sure my voice stayed even.

“It is.”

“How long?”

“Longer than I’m willing to admit.” He laughed, drying his hands with the dish towel before walking behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Me too."


	4. Half Naked and Covered in Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the name implies, they're half naked and covered in hickeys *insert finger guns here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night! I'll probably have to slow down my updates so I can properly map out where this is going, I only have a loose idea with a few possible conflicts. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support, it means so much to me!

“Let’s go watch.” He said, whipping the towel at me before grabbing two more beers from the fridge and following me to the couch. I sat down and immediately pulled my knees to my chest, enjoying the warmth of my own body. He sat down next to me, handing me another beer and putting his feet on the table, grabbing the remote and turning everything on. Has he was setting everything up and logging into Netflix I could feel him glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. Once we were about 10 minutes into the first episode he put his arm along the back of the couch and mumbled a ‘come ‘ere’ which resulted in me rolling into his chest, my knees still close to my chest. I stretched out my legs and righted myself, still resting my head under his chin while slowly sipping my beer as I felt a little buzzed, having completely forgotten that I’m a lightweight.

Around episode 5 I had finished off my second bottle, my thoughts beginning to get a little fuzzy and the fact that I was pressed against Jason starting to take over my brain. He had his arm wrapped around me, holding me close to him as though he thought I was going to try and get away, but I wanted to do quite the opposite. I ran my hand along his stomach, feeling the lines of his abs through his T-shirt and revelling in the fact that I heard him hum softly as I did so. I repeated the motion a few times and each time he hummed against me, his hold on me getting tighter before finally he paused the show and looking at me. “You’re very distracting y’know.” I smiled cheekily at him before retorting.

“Are you complaining?” He smirked at me, his hand came around and tangled itself in my hair, pulling gently.

“Not even a little.” Our lips met in a kiss that was much less reserved. I moved onto my knees so I could get level with him, our tongues meeting in feverish contact. Both my hands were on his chest, unconsciously kneading his pecs as he tugged at my hair. He pulled back, our noses brushing before he spoke, “ _Shit_ …” He panted slightly, before our eyes met again, “I really didn’t expect this to go so well.” He said with a smile as our noses touched again.

“I didn’t even entertain the idea that it would possibly take this turn, I stood at your door debating weather or not I should have knocked.”

“Aren’t you glad I opened the door before you could decide?”

“Definitely.” I crawled onto his lap and pressed another kiss to his lips but he didn’t deepen it so we began just exchanging pecks and eskimo kisses. “I didn’t think the Red Hood was one for date nights and cuddling.” He chuckled before pressing another kiss to the corner of my lips.

“I guess this kinda is like a date night” I nodded and pressed a kiss on his chin before trailing down to his neck, leaving less chaste kisses there. “Why are you s-so good at that?” He nearly whimpered as I nipped at the base of his neck.

“Good at what?” Humming against his skin I began gently sucking at the skin just under his ear.

“Good at pressing all the right buttons.” Once I was satisfied with the mark I left I moved lower, nibbling and sucking at a patch of skin to the right of his Adam’s apple.

“Practice and a lot of fantasizing” I said before grinding down on his lap, both of us moaning. I leaned down and kissed him, taking charge of the kiss this time. As our tongues intertwined as he began bucking up against me, our hips meeting in uncoordinated rolls. I became blatantly aware of our covered hard ons rubbing together, which made me even harder. As we kissed I managed to slip my hands under his shirt and scratch my dull nails down his chest before he pushed me back enough that he could pull his shirt off. After his was thrown somewhere away from us he made quick work of my sweater, also throwing it somewhere towards the TV.

“How are you so damn small? Do you even eat, or is coffee pretty much it for ya?” He teased, his hands rubbing up and down my sides, his thumb occasionally teasing my nipples which made me whine more than I’d like to admit.

“I’m not that small” I whimpered as he started bucking against me again, my hands wandering down to the thin line of hairs that lead down into his tented and slightly wet jeans.

“You have muscle, but you’re not buff.” He muttered before sucking my neck roughly, making me swallow a moan. “You need to eat more” he moved from one patch on my neck to the next, each time leaving what I can only assume to be a pretty dark hickey.

“I eat just f-fine- _ah_!” He roughly grabbed my jean clad ass, kneading my cheeks as he sucked harder on my neck. “F-fuck Jay!” I arched my back as he moved from my neck to sucking on one of my nipples, making me moan louder than intended.

“God Tim, I didn’t think this would happen.” He groaned against my skin, nipping my nipple again.

“But god am I h-happy it did!” I gasped, feeling his hands slip under my jeans and grope my ass more.

“Fuck I wanna su-” Before he could finish his sentence there was a loud and annoying ring coming from under us. Both of us froze until he reached between the cushions and produced his phone, groaning when he looked at the screen which I noticed was a picture of Dick making a stupid face. He pulled his other hand out from my pants and answered the phone, nuzzling my head when I leaned down onto his shoulder. “ _Dick_ ” He said, his voice sharp. “Yes I’m fully aware it’s past 1 in the morning, why does it matter?” He wrapped his arm around my waist. “Bruce isn’t even home! Why should it matter if he’s home or not?” He sighed heavily before hanging up with a quick ‘bye asshole’. He looked at me with an unpleased expression but before he said anything I sighed, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

“He wants me home.”

“Said you have to get up early tomorrow for some important meeting.” I groaned into the crook of his neck.

“Fuck those meeting! It's not my job to fill in for Bruce.” He tossed his phone onto the couch and pulled me against his chest.

“If I didn’t think Dick would actually show up here and drag you out, I would say stay here. But he will, so that might not be the best plan.”

“Yeah, probably best he doesn’t show up and see _this_.” I gestured vaguely to us sitting on the couch, half naked, covered in hickeys and cocks half hard. “I don’t even want to think of his reaction.”

“It would be so fun to torture him with it though.” We both laughed, but I didn’t move until my hard on went away fully. When I finally pushed myself up and found my shirt, I turned around to see Jason standing in front of the couch, hand in his pants.

“Now you’re just being a tease.” I said, shaking my head at him. “Don’t blame me, blame Dick.” I pulled my shirt on, grabbing my phone from the coffee table before turning back to Jason who was smiling gently at me, hickies covering his neck and chest. “Text me when you get home, kay?” He stepped close to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on mine.

“I will.” There was an underlying uncertain tone in both of our voices. But I was the first one to bring up what I’m pretty sure we were both thinking. “Was this a one time thing, or…” my voice faded off but I knew he knew what I was asking.

“I want it to be a real thing, if you do?” I nodded, smiling to myself.

“Let’s give it a week or two before we make it public, okay? Just so we can test the waters before making it a big deal.”

“I completely agree, I can’t have the big bad bat thinking I’m taking the innocence from his precious little Timmy just yet, now can I?”

“Why does everyone think I’m so innocent?!” He pulled back and looked at me,

“I just had you grinding on top of me, and I _still_ think you’re innocent.” He leaned in and kissed me, deep and slow. “You should better head back before Dick swings through my window.” I pressed on last kiss to his lips before walking towards the door.

When the door closed behind me I stopped for a second, my cheeks heating up as I covered my beaming smile with my hand.

_Shit I actually have a boyfriend..._

"Jason Todd is my boyfriend!" I said, unable to hold back my happiness. Before I walked away, a smile still on my face I heard a single sentence being said from the cheeky bastard with his head poking out from the door,

"And Tim Drake is  _my_ boyfriend" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick question because I really care about what my readers like and don't, what do y'all think about switching perspectives? Tim's will be the priority and I definitely won't switch mid chapter but for what I want to do with the fic it might be a bit easier to understand if I go between Jason and Tim's. 
> 
> Please leave your honest opinions about it, I really want to know what y'all think about it because I haven't written like that in a few years (man that's going back to my fanfiction.net days).


	5. I Know About Your Piercing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, I know but I'm still working out the kinks in upcoming chapters so those will be better they just need a bit more work. 
> 
> Also, I'm not sure why but I really thought Tim's texting grammar would be awwwwwful. And of course, Jason's would be essay worthy. 
> 
> And finally, thank you for all the kudos and comments! They make me so happy and I feel even more excited to write when I read them all!

“About time Tim!” Was the first thing I heard when I walked into the manor. Perched in one of the fancy chairs in the front hall was Dick still in his Nightwing suit.

“What are you, Bruce?” I was thankful for the dim lights, easier to hide my neck. He stood up from the chair, walking over to me.

“I’m just looking out for you that’s all.” I pulled at my sweater, hoping to try and cover the marks around my collarbone.

“I’m pretty sure I can look out for myself.”

“All I’m trying to do is make sure he stays in line, he did kinda try to kill you...a few times.” I sighed and started walking upstairs towards my bedroom in hopes of escaping, but _of course_ he marched up the stairs right behind me.

“But he’s changed.” I stated simply, the heat coiled in my thighs and belly making it _really_ difficult to put up with this argument.

“I just don’t know how much I want you around him, Bruce would agree.” I finally got to my room, opening the door and turning my light on without thinking.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you it’s ju-” He stopped dead, making me realize exactly what he saw. I quickly flipped the light off again, leaving us in the dark. “Tim”

“Yes?” I sighed, feeling the coming lecture practically looming over my head.

“Are those-” His voice faded off, clearly flustered or maybe for once speechless.

“Yes” My voice becoming more and more annoyed with each redundant question

“From…”

“Yes” I could hear him suck in a breath before sighing and stepping back, muttering a ‘I’m too tired for this shit’ before stuttering out an almost coherent sentence.

“I’ll leave you uh- just um, don’t forget about that meeting tomorrow morning.” I watched with a small smirk as he walked away, fists balled at his sides. Before he was out of earshot I decided just to torture him a bit more, feeling like I was on top of the world,

“I know about your piercing!” His footsteps immediately stopped before hearing him mutter ‘fuckin Jason’. He didn’t need to know I was bluffing.

Tim: [Ur right Dick is really fun to torture]

I began to undress, trying my best to ignore the heat that was still pooled between my hips that was only getting worse now that I’m alone. Just as I was about to slip into bed my phone buzzed on my desk.

Jason: [Isn’t it?!]

Tim: [but seriously u gotta tell me about the piercing!]

Jason: [No way I don’t want to soil your innocence Babybird]

Tim: [u just groped my ass while we made out on ur couch i would say it’s already soiled]

Jason: [Nope you’re still an innocent little Robin]

Tim: [am not]

Jason: [Whatever you say babe. Did he grill you?]

I’m not gonna lie, the babe thing made both my heart flutter and my member stiffen. I began to gently palm myself through my boxer briefs while slipping under my blankets, gasping softly when my phone vibrated on my chest.

Jason: [The ‘babe’ thing too soon?]

Tim: [oh god no!]

Jason: [Good, just double checking]

Tim: [he started to grill me but i think i’ll get more of it tomorrow]

Jason: [Great, I’ll prepare for the upcoming lecture]

Tim: [srry :( ]

Jason: [Eh, you’re worth it]

Tim: [well shucks im flattered ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡ ]

Jason: [What the fuck is that?!]

Tim: [an emoticon?]

Jason: [You see, innocent]

Tim: [oh fuck you]

Jason: [We’ll work up to that babe ;) ]

Tim: [im too horny for this ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡]

Jason: [Me too, go wank then off to bed with you. You’ve got to be a Wayne tomorrow]

Tim: [i rlly dont want to]

Jason: [I know babe, I can drop off some left overs if you want?]

Tim: [OMFG pls!]

Jason: [Only if you go to sleep now]

Tim: [deal!]

Jason: [Good, I can’t have Dick blame me for keeping you up too. Goodnight and happy birthday Babybird]

Tim: [goodnight and thank you, i rlly had a great time <3]

Jason: [Me too!]

I tucked my phone under my pillow after setting an alarm for 7am. I reached down and palmed myself again, sighing contently as I rubbed at the swollen head. My mind filled with images of Jason, his lips pressed to my chest, how his face would look as I sucked his cock, how he would look when he fucked me, when he came. His actions would never be forceful or rough, they would always be gentle and probably slow to start. It would be much less 'fucking' and way more 'making love'. I imagined him running his calloused hands along every inch of my body, every scar and bruise, he would slowly rock his hips against mine until I was pleading for it to be faster, _harder_. I would _beg_!

I really didn’t last long, maybe 10 strokes before I blew my load into my hand with a muffled moan of his name. I reached over and grabbed a tissue from the box I kept under my bed. I wiped the sticky cum from my hand before rolling onto my side and closing my eyes thinking about the evening all over again.


	6. You Look Like Shit, No Offence

“Excuse me Mr. Drake?” I slowed my pace as I was walking out of the meeting room, seeing my secretary standing in front of me with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Hey Rosa, what’s up?” I said with a smile, trying my best not to show how fuckin’ done with work I was.

“You have a visitor, he’s waiting for you in your office. I hope that’s alright?” My heart skipped a beat and the mention of a visitor, because in all honesty I had forgotten about him dropping food off.

“It’s perfect thank you!” I walked quickly to my office, taking a deep breath before pulling my office door open to see him leaning against my desk. I let the door fall behind me, looking him up and down. He was wearing tight jeans (tighter than usual), a black V-neck shirt and his signature tan leather jacket, and of course his bad boy side smile. He walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and humming softly.

“You look like shit, no offense.”

“I hate filling in for Bruce. The meetings are painful, the people are stupid and I genuinely don’t care about this stuff.” He rubbed my back gently, pressing kisses to the top of my head being careful not to mess up my Robin worthy hair.

“At least you look good in a suit.”

“A silver lining I suppose.” I mumbled into his shirt, breathing in the smell of his cologne and a slight smoky tint, he probably smoked before coming in.

“You must drive all the girls crazy here” I pulled back and smiled up at him.

“What kind of Wayne would I be if I didn’t.” He leaned down and kissed me, it was prolonged but not nearly as heated as last night. I reached up and gently placed one hand on his neck and balled his shirt in the other. He pulled back, straightening up and smiling down at me. I reached up and pushed a piece of white hair from his eyes before pressing one more kiss to his lips. I walked towards my desk, sitting down and opening the container filled with the lovely pasta from last night and digging in with the fork that I strategically leave in my desk drawer.

“How many more meetings do you have left?” He asked, watching me as I ate.

“Just two more, and one is a only an hour as opposed to the two hour one that I just left.” I muttered between bites.

“You goin’ on patrol tonight?” He asked after a few seconds of silence, lowering his voice and glancing around the room.

“It’s totally secure don’t worry.” I reassured him, shoving another forkful of noodles into my mouth. “I am going out on patrol tonight around like 7, I’ve got to check out an abandoned office building that’s possibly linked to Two-Face. Why?”

“Might see ya around, I need to know weather I should be avoiding a gliding figure or yelling pick up lines at them.” I laughed, knowing he was talking about trying to avoid Damian.

“Nope, the demon isn’t going out tonight. Just me.” I said, finishing the last bite of pasta before humming happily. “God you’re an amazing cook!”

“One of my many talents.” He said with a smug smile before picking up a picture frame that was on my desk and looking at it. “Really? Family picture on your desk?” A teasing tone coating each word.

“Bruce says it makes me look ‘professional but relatable’, you should see his desk. He’s got pictures of all of us plus a few really fake looking gala pictures where he’s shaking some high up’s hand.”

“Wait, _us_? Meaning…” His voice faded off until the room was quiet.

“He’s got a picture of you two in his top drawer, don’t tell him I told you.” I said, reaching across the desk and touching his hand gently.

“I uh...didn’t expect that” He pulled at the collar of his jacket before moving his hand so our fingers were intertwined. “You’re just full of surprises aren’t you.” He laughed after a few seconds of silence.

“That coming from the gun slinging vigilante who is a massive classic lit nerd and apparently likes bringing his boyfriend homemade meals for lunch.” We shared a smile before he spoke up.

“You need a hand with that abandoned building?”

“It should be empty, nothing too exciting," I paused for a second before realizing what he might be implying and quickly adding a few more words onto the end, "But I would love some company.”

“Abandoned buildings can be _fun_.” His signature smirk was gracing his lips as he winked at me, making my heart flutter and my cheeks flush. “No Dick can interrupt us there” he said with a laugh.

“I’m sure if he knew you were going to be with me, he would do his damn best to swing in at the worst time.” I stood up and walked around to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down until his lips met mine in a fierce kiss. In an instant I was lifted up onto my desk and he was standing between my legs with his hands holding me by my tie.

“Excuse me, Mr. Drake?” There was a knock at the door, making both of us pull back quickly.

“Just one second Rosa.” I pushed off the desk and shook my head at him, a small smile on my lips.

“What’s with the look?”

“We’ll never get further than this without someone interrupting.” He laughed and leaned down, kissing my lips on last time.

“Next time Dick tries to interrupt we should just pretend like he's not even there, serves him right.”

“I can't help but think he might be into that.” I said feeling a slight grimace gracing my features at the thought of Dick _watching_ us, before quickly fixing the papers that were pushed from my desk before walking Jason to the door and opening it to see Rosa standing there with files in her hands.

“I’ll see you later, Jay” I managed after clearing my throat,

“Yeah talk to you soon” He started walking away before turning back and leaning close to my ear, “Nice job covering the hickeys, made me _almost_ want to leave more.” My face flushed completely as he whispered huskily into my ear before finally walking away with a quick wave. I turned back to Rosa to see she was staring back at Jason with a love struck look.

“What were you about to say?” She looked back, sighing before smiling sweetly at me again.

“One of the investors is here early and wishes to meet with you before the meeting begins.” It was my turn to sigh before composing myself nodding at her,

“ _Great_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I'm looking for someone to look over the next few chapters mainly because I'm sooooo awful with action scenes and I'm really struggling with the next one. So if anyone is interested please comment or PM me on my tumblr (link is at the bottom) I would really love another set of eyes looking over my work as I've been feeling under the weather and I'm super worried that my writing is reflecting that.
> 
> Thank y'all for all the support and kudos, they mean so much to me!
> 
> http://recoveringwriterplusinsanity.tumblr.com/


	7. The Only Thing Between Us is a 12 Digit Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys sorry this took so long, I have this whole thing planned out but for some reason every time I tried to write it it turned out like shite. So hopefully this chapter is passable, but the next one is still pretty rough but I'll keep at it and hopefully I can post it soon. 
> 
> Also in this chapter Tim references Jason's new suit, which is the one from Red Hood and Arsenal, versus the one from the previous Red Hood and the Outlaws. 
> 
> Please enjoy, and I'm going to apologize in advance for what happens in this chapter.

I’ve never been a fan of abandoned buildings, nothing good ever happens in them. My footsteps are nearly silent as I walked around the office, searching for any signs of Two-Face or his gang. My Bo Staff is drawn and my muscles tense, ready if I need to pounce. I got to an open room, filled with abandoned desks with a wall of windows overlooking the streets. “The building is empty” I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden voice coming from right behind me, I spun around, bringing my staff up in front of me until my brain processed who was standing before me.

“Are you trying to get yourself hit?” I asked, straightening up, retracting my staff and slipping it onto my belt.

“Just testing your reflexes Baby Bird.” His suit wasn’t the same as it had been the last time I saw him.

“New suit?” He glanced down quickly before meeting my gaze again.

“Gotham is a lot colder than LA. I had to add real pants and a jacket that’s actually warm. Miss my skin tight one?” He stepped closer to me, pushing his hood down. “You’ve gotten a new look too Birdie.”

“Guess last time you saw me I had the cowl right?” He hummed against me he took another step towards me.

“Yeah” There was a moment of silence before he glanced around before I watched him slowly remove his helmet, leaving him in his red domino with his disconnected undercut looking particularly good. Before I could really register that he had moved, his hands were on the straps of my cape, pulling me against him and his lips were pressed to mine in an instant. It took me a moment before I could retaliate, wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. We started walking back until the corner of a desk was poking me in the rear, making me fall back so Jason was on top of me. Our hands were wandering and our teeth clicking together as moans escaped both of our throats. “God Robin, this is hot!” He groaned between kisses, his hand palming between my legs making me squirm under him.

“ _Ah_ fuck!” My erection was becoming more than a little uncomfortable but there was no way I was letting that stop me. I leaned back as much as I could, Jay leaning over me with both hands now on either side of my shoulders as his lips were pressing against any exposed flesh he could get to. I snaked my hand down between us and cupping his crotch, earning myself a surprised gasp before he rolled his hips against my hand. Our lips parted and I could feel his hot breath on my lips as he panted. His hands slowly moved to my chest and began unclipping the straps that held my cape on, pulling them from under me and throwing it onto the floor. He kissed at the exposed skin of my upper neck while whispering to me,

“How do you take this damn suit off?”

“I-I have to e-enter the security code- _ah_ -Jay!” He nipped at my jawline, growling deeply as his gloved hands clawed at the light kevlar of my suit.

“Let me guess, i-it’s a 24 digit code and by the time you’re done typing it in, I’m going to have burst from sexual frustration?” He smirked, pulling back enough for me to reveal the small screen on the underside of my left glove.

“It’s only 12 digits, thank you very much.” As I typed in the code I could feel him push my thighs apart, slowly sinking to his knees and nipping at the black armor. “N-now it’s going to take me longer if you k-keep that up.” I gasped, trying my best to not let it distract me.

“Yea bu-” Both of us froze and I glanced down at him to see he was looking in the direction of the stairs. My finger hovered over the final two digits as I listened for the noise again.

“You heard that, right?” I asked, not averting my gaze from the door as I quickly cancelled the code.

“I definitely did.”

“Sounded like a something metal dropped, on concrete, maybe asphalt.” I whispered as he stood up, his hand sliding off of my thighs.

“Nah, sounded too close to be asphalt since we're 8 stories up, concrete makes more sense.” He reached into his holster on his thigh, grabbed his gun and walking towards the door leading down to the stairs.

That’s when I noticed it.

I acted without any thought. The moment I saw the little red laser on his back I couldn’t control my actions. I was jumping up from the desk and running towards where he was standing, just about to push the door open. Before I could even understand what was being said I had managed to push Jason out of the way then felt a familiar pain in my shoulder blade which made me overly aware of my biggest mistake in this situation; my cape was still discarded on the floor next to the desk.

I dropped onto the ground, hoping to avoid any further fire. I heard another much louder and deeper sounding shot fired, but I never felt the piercing feeling that I was expecting. Instead there was a deafening burst above my head before I could smell burning drywall. The wind was knocked out of me by a metal ceiling beam dropping on top of me, restricting my breathing as I was choking on the smoke that was smothering me. My vision was fuzzy around the edges, slowly getting smaller and smaller. I felt something tug at my arm but I couldn’t manage to register much more then that, my vision hardly more than a few blurry flames. “Don’t you fuckin die on me!” My body felt lighter and the heat was gone, the weight on my back that was holding me down had vanished too. “Red!” I tried to open my eyes, shaking my head limply. “God damn it Red!”


	8. God Damn It, Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rough, just forewarning! Action scenes have never been my thing but I'm trying to work on them to improve. 
> 
> Also thank you everyone for the kudos and comments, they honestly make my life happy!

Before I knew what was even going on I was pushed to the ground, a loud gunshot sounding behind me. Whipping my head around just in time to see Tim fall limply to the ground. I pushed myself up quickly, about to sprint to his side until another gunshot went off, sounding much more like a thump rather than a regular gunshot, followed quickly by an explosion which caused me to shield my eyes that were only covered by my domino. When I moved my arm from in front of my eyes, all I saw was a pile of burning drywall with a metal ceiling beam where Tim had been lying just a second ago. _This isn’t happening!_

Without much regard for myself, or so much as a glance in the direction of the gunshots I was grabbing his discarded cape before I was kneeling in front of the pile of burning drywall and beams trying to push aside the rubble until I saw his arm limply hanging out between the flames that were licking at his suit. The feeling of the flames licking at my uncovered cheeks reminded me far too much of the night I died, the feeling of a limp body in my arms was only worsening my flashbacks as I tried my best to push past them to focus on the unconscious boy that I was trying to pull out from the pile of flames and drywall.

Grabbing his arm I pulled, grasping at his shoulder with my other arm, all the while yelling his name. “Red! God damn it Red!” When I finally managed to pull him out from under the beam I held him in my arms, my heart sinking when he didn’t move or react to any of my words. “Don’t you dare die on me!” I draped his cape over him in a feeble attempt to shield his lifeless form while wagering a glance at the broken glass window and seeing the sniper in the building across from our current one. My hand shot to my hip, pulling my other gun that was still in my holster strapped to my right thigh but before I could fire at him a small whimper came from the boy I was holding against my chest, reminding me that I didn’t really have time to waste. “Red just-just hold on” I brought my other hand from my holster to better support the smaller man.

_I’ll hunt you down!_

I grabbed my helmet before I running at the far window that was to our right and out of the sniper’s view, grabbing the grapple gun and firing it at the adjacent building, swinging down into the alley where my bike was. The second my feet touched the ground I dropped to my knees, lying Tim on the ground and moving his cape to assess just how bad of shape he was in. “Red, ya gotta say something!” His suit was ripped up at the back and a single bullet was lodged in his shoulder blade with a gash across his back that I assumed was from the beam that fell on top of him, it was now bleeding heavily and had burns all around it. I shrugged off my vest and trying it tightly around his torso as a sorry excuse for a tourniquet, leaving me in my black body armor with the same red bat emblem that was on my vest. Over top of the vest I strapped on his cape before picking him up in my arms again and carrying him to my bike.

Driving was awkward and rather messy but the blood stains accumulating on my vest and my own armor were the least of my worries as I drove as quickly as I could towards the closest place; the manor. In all honesty I didn’t want to go there, I never did. But I had to, there was no avoiding it. I had to do it for _Tim_.

“Bruce!” I yelled into the com in my helmet “Jason? What’s wrong?!” His voice slightly alarmed but I couldn’t decide if it was because of the edge in my tone or if it was the fact that I’m willingly contacting him.

“I need you to get an IV drip and blood bag ready! Tim’s been hurt really badly!”

“What happened?” His voice harsh with a hint of accusation lacing his every word.

“Just do it! We’ll be there in 2!” I cut the comlink so he couldn’t waste anymore time asking questions and took the next corner was sharper than I intended, Tim’s head lolling limply on my shoulder and his arms that were loosely wrapped around my neck tightening slightly. “Tim!” He gasped against me, squirming slightly. “Hold on, we’re almost there. J-Just try to stay with me!”

“W-wha-” He tried to speak but was left panting against me with a few coughs and a little blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as I zipped through the secret entrance to the Batcave and seeing Bruce and Dick rushing towards me, with Alfred preparing an IV in the background. Tim was snatched from my arms by Bruce and taken towards the bed, without so much as a glance at me.

“What happened?!” Bruce yelled from next to the bed as Alfred began to work on Tim.

“He’s probably got a punctured lung and bullet lodged somewhere around his shoulder blade.” I said abandoning my bike but keeping my helmet on so they couldn’t see my worried expression.

“How did this happened to _him_?!” Bruce growled at me as he inspected Tim’s eyes.

“It was a trap, they were waiting with a sniper. He pushed me out of the way and got shot, b-but they had an explosive round or maybe a grenade launcher ready, either way the building was unstable and a beam fell on him before I could do anything.”

“Jason you need to go.” Dick spat between his teeth.

“I am not leaving him!”

“You’ve done enough damage!” He yelled, looking up at me with frenzied eyes.

“Don’t you dare start this shit with me Grayson!” I stepped closer to him, watching him do the same. The beep of the heart monitor next to Tim made me let a breath out that I hadn’t realized I was holding in.

_He’s alive_

“You two fighting isn’t doing him any good! Both of you need to go!” Alfred said sternly, tending to Tim’s gash as Bruce went to work on his bullet wound.

“Leave” Dick spat one last time before pushing me towards my bike. I glanced at Tim’s limp body on the table, seeing his now bare back rise and fall slowly before finally realizing I was going to get nowhere.

“Stay here for the night, we need to talk once he’s stable.” Bruce said evenly, not looking up at me. I pulled my helmet off as I headed up the stairs and out of the cave, Dick’s footsteps sounding behind me.

"Fuck off Pretty Boy." I barked before slamming the door shut in his face so I could storm upstairs without being followed by the older man.


	9. Four Missed Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow all the kudos are amazing thank y'all so much they really make my days so much better! I'm really hoping everyone is enjoying this so far and I know it's slow going but it'll pick up soon I promise. Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoy this (rather lengthy) chapter!

“That asshole! Roy it’s my fault! It’s my fault and I can’t even see him!” I was marching around my apartment, holding the phone so tightly that it was on the verge of cracking.

“Jaybird just relax”

“I _can’t_! He could be dead for all I know! Oh god!” I threw myself on the couch, my knees cracking after the hours of pacing I had done.

“Jay listen!” With a sigh I stopped myself from my rant to allow him to speak more than a few words for the first time in an hour. “He’s not dead, still unconscious but not dead.” Before I could question him he continued, answering the question that was on the tip of my tongue. “Dick spoke to Kori and I spoke to her.”

“You spoke to _her_?!” I finally registered the almost pained tone in his voice that I had been oblivious to this whole time. “Why would you do that?!” He laughed, I could almost picture him smiling and shaking his head.

“I’m over her, and I knew he would talk to her and I knew you would still be freaking out. Takin’ one for the team and all that.” He laughed again before adding on, “He has a punctured lung, bullet hole, 16 stitches, dislocated shoulder, cracked a few ribs, and lost a lot of blood. But that’s it.”

“Oh if that’s all” I spat in self directed anger before realizing that he might think I was angry at him so I quickly tried my best to change my tone. “I dislocated his shoulder.”

“You pulled him out from a burning building, I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

“If I ever get to see him! Dick is watching me like a fuckin’ hawk! He’s even got the little demon keeping an eye on my every move. I’m being stalked by a fuckin’ 14 year old, Roy!”

“Have you tried to go see him?” I huffed out a laugh, leaning back into the same couch that Tim had been curled up only a few nights ago.

“No shit, Alfred just gives me a sad look and says I can’t see him, every single time.” Shaking my head I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the whole thing for a second.

“Do you want me to fly up there? Seems like you need someone to take care of ya’”

“I’m a grown man, I can handle myself” He huffed out a laugh,

“Yeah okay, and when was the last time you slept or ate?” He was right, I hadn’t slept since the whole thing and every time I tried to eat I just lost my appetite when I so much as thought about everything.

“Thanks but you gotta’ keep an eye on things out there, I’ll look out for myself.”

“Well the offer stands if you change your mind, I can be there by the morning. But just- just get some sleep Jay, you’ve gotta look your best for when he wakes up.” I couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing Tim happy and healthy in my arms, commenting on how I look like I haven’t slept in years and how I should really drink more coffee.

“I’ll do my best, I think I have some Codeine kickin’ around here.” I could practically hear the smile on his face as Roy did his best Bruce impression,

“Now Jason you shouldn’t use prescription drugs to help you sleep. A proper diet and training should do that just fine, do I need to take you to rehab?”

“You’re right Brucie, I’ll just become more like you.”

“Good!” There was a pause before he spoke again, back to his old Harper self. “Get some rest Jaybird, I’ll update you when Kori tells me what’s going on.”

“Thanks Roy...it uh means a lot.” We both hung up without another word, leaving me alone with my thoughts in my dark apartment. I slowly got up, feeling my knees crack again as they always do before walking over towards the kitchen to try and search out the bottle of Codeine. I decided to take 45mg just to make sure I can actually sleep without all the nightmares that have been keeping me up. I knocked back the pills with a sip of water before heading towards my room, picking up my strewn copy of Catcher In the Rye and continuing onto my bed. I took my clothes off, throwing them somewhere to towards the window before curling under the blankets and resting my book on my bedside table. You better wake up soon Tim

\------ time pass------

“Wake the hell up, Todd” Nothing like waking up to a a little demon in a mask staring down at you.

“What the _fuck_?!” I rubbed my eyes still half asleep and pushing myself up so I was staring at him in the dim light of either early morning or early evening, I couldn’t tell which. I glanced around still feeling groggy and lightheaded from the pills I took earlier. “What time is it?” I grumbled as I watched him shift his weight from one foot to the other in an annoyed manner.

“He’s awake.”

“Why the hell are you in my house at G- wait what?” Mid sentence my brain seemed to clear itself enough that I realized exactly what was being said to me.

“Drake woke up a hours ago and frankly I’m sick of his insesent questioning as to where you are.” WIthout thinking I got out of bed and walked past him. “Clothes would be a good idea Todd!” I glanced down and realized that he was correct, but that didn’t stop me from turning around and squinting at him.

“Why are _you_ helping _me_?”

“His pestering is getting on my nerves, I figured if you spoke to him he might shut up.”

“Alfred won’t let me in to see him, and Dick is watching me like a hawk.”

“Your point?” He stated, still not looking at me but even in the dim light I could tell his cheeks were slightly flushed.

“It was my fault that this happened and I’ll just make everything worse for him.” I said as I let out a defeated sigh.

“Dick told you that?”

“I told myself that, brat.” He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“ _This_ is why I don’t do nice things. All you people make things so complicated!” Sighing he looked up at me. “I’ll talk to Pennyworth and see what I can do. Father leaves in the morning, doesn’t get back until evening and Grayson is meeting up with West in the afternoon, there will be about a two hour window around 1 for you to come by the manor tomorrow.” He turned around and climbed onto the fire escape outside my window and grappled away before I could say anything else.

I rubbed at my eyes, shaking my head slightly to try and get rid of the last of the haze before venturing out into my living room to try and figure out what the hell time it is. I shuffled out of my dark bedroom into my equally as dark living room, flipping on the light switch as I passed it and looking around for my phone that I could have sworn was out here somewhere. Glancing around I finally noticed it, half shoved under one of the pillows on my couch. I slowly walked over and grabbed it, pressing the lock button to check the time, but getting distracted by the slew of texts from Tim.

Tim Drake: [Jay Im awake]

                  [come see me]

_Missed call_

_Missed call_

                  [i need to see you jay bird]

                  [if dick tries to tell me that you don’t want to see me one more time im going to hit him with the heart monitor]

                  [its not true is it?]

                  [pls tell me its not true]

                  [jason pls]

                  [pls just talk to me]

_Missed call_

                  [don’t make me get out of this bed and hunt you down]

                  [pls jay just say something]

_Missed call_

                  [dick isnt right is he]

                  [tell me hes not]

The last message was sent about half an hour ago but since then nothing, as I read the texts over and over again the knife in my gut was twisting and twisting making the guilt just build and build. It’s my fault. I opened up the text conversation, my thumbs hovering over the screen ready to text out an extremely poetic and comforting text about how sorry I am and how much he means to me, but my brain just wasn’t having any of it. My mind just kept replaying Dick’s words over and over

_If you stick around him he’s just going to keep getting hurt._

He was right, I’m a mess on legs and I bring down everyone who’s close to me. Duela, Isabel, Roy and now Tim. People around me die or get dragged into dangerous situations and as much as I know Tim can handle himself I don’t want to put him in any more danger than he’s already in.

I close the text conversation and press a contact before holding the phone up to my ear, “Jay?” My brain gets hazy again and sleep is slowly fading from my bones allowing me to sit down slowly.

“Roy h-he’s awake.” My voice surprised me by how broken it was, I could feel my gut twisting again as he began to tell me how great it was.

“Jaybird that’s great! You gonna go see him? I mean it’s gettin a little late but I’m sure he won’t min-”

“I can’t.” I breathed, hoping that it would relax my nerves. It didn’t.

“Why can’t you? I mean I know Dick is...well, a dick.” he paused to laugh at his own sad excuse for a joke before finishing his point, “But you deserve to at least see him.”

“It’s my fault, I can’t face him knowing that he’s hurt because of me.” There was a pain in my hands that I hadn’t felt in years, knowing that it was a sign that the tears welling in the corner of my eyes weren’t from anger.

“Okay, I totally see where you’re coming from. _But_ he’s Red Robin, danger is kinda’ part of the job, and you two seemed to go well together. You were so happy before all this happened, and now you’re a depressed mess who’s blaming himself for a vigilante getting hurt.” He paused, waiting to see if I had anything to say, but when I didn’t speak up he continued. “It would be one thing if he were a civilian and this happened, but he’s not, he’s been in the game for a long time and he’s tougher than I think you’re currently giving him credit for. Have you heard from him?”

“He texted me.”

“Saying?”

“A lot.” He sighed,

“That’s not really helpful Jay.” I balled my free hand into a fist, watching as my knuckles began to turn white.

“Dick apparently told him I didn’t want to see him, he was asking if it was true, he wanted me to come see him, that kinda’ thing.”

“And you said?”

“Nothing.”

“My my Jay, you have such a way with your words.” He said in a flat tone.

“Dick said that I can’t see him, can’t text him, can’t answer his calls, hell, I shouldn’t even think about him!”

“But are you?” I furrowed my brow, trying to follow the conversation but having a tough time keeping up with the pills still in my system.

“Am I what?”

“Are you thinking about him?”

“He’s all I’m thinking about, Roy. That’s the problem.”

“Wow, have you ever been in a relationship bro?” I growled but before I could say anything he finished.

“That’s not a problem, that’s you being human. You need to go all 50’s housewife and make him a nice packed lunch and go bring it to him!”

“That’s…” I thought to myself for a second, going over Damian’s words carefully.

“That’s not an awful idea.”

“Y’know, I have those sometimes.”

“I gotta go and do some stuff! I’ll talk to ya later!”

“You go get ‘em tiger!”

“Oh wait one thing!”

“Yea?”

“What time is it?”

“Uh 6 in the evening??

“Thanks.” I hung up quickly, pushing myself off the couch quickly before quickly regretting it when my head started to spin from the pills. _Let’s do this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Comments? All are extremely welcome!!!!


	10. Who Shit in Your Corn Flakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love Dick but he turned out to be more of an asshole then intended!

“Master Drake how are you feeling?” The old butler asked as he pushed open the door to my bedroom where I was laying on my own bed after having been moved this morning from the Cave.

“Sore.”

“Well that is to be expected when you get blown up, Sir.” There was a slight upturn in the corners of his mouth as he stood next to the bed with a tray of familiar smelling food. “Someone dropped this off for you.” My heart skipped a beat, making me drop my phone onto my lap and try to hold back my smile. He gently placed the tray on my lap, in front of me was a plate of baked macaroni and cheese with chicken, an old battered book and a small note on top of it.

“Alfred is this from-”

“It is.”

“I thought he didn’t want to see him…” My quiet voice broke a little at the end as I stared down at the plate of food.

“Master Drake, you shouldn’t believe everything you’re told.” He smiled at me and made his way out of the room as I quickly said a thank you to him and averted my attention to the folded piece of paper in front of me. His handwriting was far more polished and neat then I had expected, having only seen a few scribbled notes of the sides of case files, but it made me smile nevertheless because it was _Jason's_ handwriting. 

_Tim,_

_Don’t listen to Dick, whatever he told you is utter bullshit. He got into my head and I got a little broody but I realized what’s important now (spoiler alert, it’s you). I’m sorry for not answering your texts or calls but I’m being watched like a hawk by the neighborhood Dick and his trusty Brat. I just didn’t want you to get hurt anymore because of me. I’ll explain everything when I see you it’s much easier than writing it all out._

_If you’re feeling up for it there’s a book store 5 minutes from the manor called The Nook, meet me there around 4 tomorrow, text me if you can’t (but I can’t reply so assume I got it)._

_Also, to keep you from clawing your eyes out or throwing heart monitars at dicks, read. It may not look like much but Pride and Prejudice is a real page turner! And you really should read something other than case files._

_I hope to see you soon,_

_J.T._

I wiped away the tear that I hadn’t noticed fell before looking over the paper to see the copy of Pride and Prejudice that I had see in Jason’s hands more than a few times. I put the note on the bed beside me and carefully picked up the well loved book before bringing it to my face and kissing the cover gently. I paused for a second, realizing what I just did was weird and embarrassing, quickly tucking the note inside the book and placing it under my pillow as quick footsteps got closer and closer to my door. I dug my fork into the pile of cheese and wonderful-ness just as the door opened and Dick stood with a huge smile. “My god that smells amazing!” He walked closer to my bed, reaching out to ruffle my hair and lean down to inspect the food. “I’ve never seen Alfred make this, care to share with your older bro?”

“Not particularly, _bro_.” I spat, shoving the fork full of food into my mouth, savouring the taste.

“Oh how you wound me so!” He said with fake sadness. He reached out and pulled my desk chair up next to my bed, sitting in it gracefully. “How’re you feeling Timbo?”

“Fine.”

“Who shit in your corn flakes?” He asked, leaning back in my chair and looking at me with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

“No one.” Another fork full of food and another sigh as he decided to continue the conversation.

“Was it Jason?” His voice was no longer his usual happy-go-lucky tone, it had taken on a harsher tone and his muscles visually tensed.

“No it _wasn’t_.” He looked like he was about to say something

“Then what’s wrong Timmy?” He relaxed and placed a hand on my head, gently scratching at my scalp which felt much better then I led on.

“I don’t believe Jason doesn’t want to see me.” I said finishing off the pasta and pushing the tray down to the bottom of my bed.

“Tim, he’s just an asshole. You’re better off without him.”

“And why is that _Dick_.” I asked, hoping my bothered tone showed enough.

“He’ll just keep hurting you, he was just using you.” I clenched my fists and tried to count my breaths to keep me from jumping out of the bed and possibly throwing the battered novel at him. “Jason doesn’t know how to love and I just don't want you to get too invested in someone like him.”

“You don’t know that about him.”

“I knew him before you were even born. I knew who he was and who he is now. And I know for a fact that he doesn’t know how to love anyone.”

“Jesus Christ Dick! I’m not 12 anymore! I’m not a kid who’s just starting as Robin who looks up to you like you're some sort of god, I don’t need you treating me like I’m a child anymore. I’m 18 now, and I don’t think I need you telling me that the man who saved me and risked the bullshit that I’m sure you put him through doesn’t know how to love.” I could feel my face getting warm as it was becoming difficult to giving my breathing normal but I couldn’t let it the possible hole in my lung stop me from getting this off my chest, I’m not sure if it was the painkillers or just the last straw, but I had never spoken up against Dick and damn did it feel good!

“Tim just hear me out-”

“No way, I’m done lying here and pretending to swallow the bullshit you’ve been feeding me about Jason not wanting to see me, I just can’t accept it.”

“He changed after he died, Kori has told me all sorts o-”

“Get out.” I raised my voice over before cutting my sentence short as I felt my chest getting tight and I started to cough and gasp.

“Timm-” He pressed his hand to my back trying to comfort me as I tried desperately to catch my breath.

“Get out.” I whispered out hoarsely, feeling his arm that was wrapped around my back tighten before he spoke again, softer this time.

“Just hear me out.” I shook my head trying to speak but he understood how serious I was without me groaning any more harsh words that he needed to hear. I groaned when the coughing subsided and wiped at my mouth with the back of my hand then trying my best to hide the fact that there was a bit of blood so Dick wouldn’t insist on staying. He slowly got up, looking at me for a moment before sighing heavily and heading out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I leaned back against my propped up pillows, slowly pulling the book out from under the blankets and consciously counting my breaths in hopes of steadying them. After a few moments of making sure my breathing was alright I reached for my phone which was resting in the blankets before opening the abandoned text conversation.

[I’ll be there]

[srry for the spam earlier]

[the food was amazing btw]

[i also have good news regarding a certain dick]

[<3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I'm sorry I made Dick such a...dick (HA!) I swear I actually love him I have no idea why I turned him into just an asshole it really wasn't intentional. Like damn, when I was planning this out he was going to be an ass but this just got a bit much, I may have to alter my ending a bit so have some sort of reason because damn it Dick stop being a prick! Anyway thank you for all the comments they kept making me smile in the middle of my lectures like an idiot. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome, even if they're just saying Dick is being an asshole, because he is!!!!


	11. Poe, O'Connor and Hemingway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JASON TODD IS A CLASSIC LIT KING

“Hi.” I spun around to see the smaller man behind me in a red hoodie and jeans with a massive smile on his face.

“Hey.” I said, chewing at the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling like a fool. We were both quiet for a few seconds before I furrowed my brow trying to think about the whereabouts of the manor in regards to us, “Isn’t the manor that way?” I asked, pointing at the opposite direction that he came from.

“Yea but I overshot my grapple so I had to turn around, it’s been awhile and I missed it.” He laughed, patting his hoodie pocket where I could see the slight outline of the grapple gun.

“You shouldn’t be grappling in your condition!”

“Wow okay _Bruce_.” He smiled at me before I sighed and smiled back.

“How have you...uh been?” He asked shyly as I suddenly got overwhelmed with emotion. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down and against him so his face was nuzzled against my neck. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist gingerly worried that I would snap him in half or something. He pulled back a little so he could look at me before pressing his lips against me in a passionate deep kiss. My hand snaked down to his ass subconsciously, squeezing gently before he pulled back gasping but still smiling between the coughs.

“Oh shit sorry! Fuck I forgot!” I let him go and immediately stepped back, giving him space.

“No no don’t be sorry, it was worth it” He said as he tried to catch his breath, a smile still on his lips, despite his heaving chest. “Damn punctured lungs are a bitch and a half.”

“Nothing is worth you pushing yourself, it’s my fault I got...too into it.” I looked down ignoring his remark that was meant to lighten the mood, and avoiding his pleading but oddly happy eyes. Before I could apologize again he was leaning down enough that he could draw my eye contact up from the ground until I was looking straight at him again. His expression had gone from full of joy and laughter, to one of care.

“None of this is your fault,” Even though I hadn’t meant that when I had said it, having simply meant that I shouldn’t have held him so tightly, I couldn’t brush off his words as he knew me well enough to know I blamed myself. “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here right now.” He squeezed my hand and smiled gently. “You understand?” he nodded slowly and smiled as I did too.

“I’m gonna find those fuckers and k-”

“Angry people are never wise, Jaybird.” My breath caught in my throat and I knew my face was red and eyes wide because he started snickering to himself.

“D-did you just quote Pride and Prejudice at me?” I asked in a broken voice.

“I most certainly did, Mr. Darcy.”

“You need to stop.” I said trying my best to be authoritative and not let the weird arousal I was feeling in the pit of my stomach show, but I failed terribly.

“Aw am I gettin’ to ya?” He asked with a sly smile as he thumbed my lower lip.

“Yeah yeah shut up.” He reached up, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me down until our lips met in a gentle kiss before he pulled back and pressed our noses together. “Wanna head inside?”

“I mean we could always head back to your place and I could quote a page or so.” I grabbed his hand, trying to ignore how god damn tempting that was and started walking into the book store. “I, who have prided myself on my discernment! I, who have valued myself on my abilities!” he held his hand on his forehead dramatically before looking up at me with a cheeky smile before laughing and following me into the store. “So why a book store? I didn’t really think you frequented them.” I looked back at him as he slipped his hand into mine while we walked into the small old bookstore. The owner was sitting behind the counter with a book, glancing up and smiling wide at me. Before I could answer Tim’s question the owner called out to me with a massive smile.

“Jason!” I half waved, walking towards the counter with Tim still slightly behind me. “It’s been awhile, I was starting to think you had found another bookstore.” I laughed, using my free hand to stroke the tabby cat that was curled up on an old copy of Breakfast at Tiffany’s.

“No store is better then your’s Hank.” I felt Tim’s free hand rest on the small of my back as he got closer to me. “Oh, this is Tim. Tim, Hank.” Tim smiled brightly and let go of my hand to shake the old man’s.

“It’s a pleasure, Jason needs more friends.” The old man laughed, letting Tim’s hand slip from his grip.

“Actually, Tim and I are dating.” I said, not fully realizing what I had just uttered until Hank’s face dropped for a moment. Tim’s hand found its way back into my own as he cleared his throat, cutting the awkward silence like a knife.

“Well,” I nearly winced at the gruff voice from behind the counter. “So that’s the reason you haven’t been around lately.” I looked up and saw him smiling, my expression must have shown how surprised I was because he laughed and spoke again. “Look, I may be old but I’ve known you long enough to learn to accept you for you. As long as you’re happy that’s all that matters.” Tim stepped a bit closer so our arms were pressed together. “Plus, I’m no stranger to a lil bum fun every now and again.” My face went completely red and I heard Tim burst out in laughter beside me, I soon joined in realized that the old bookstore owner I had known since I was 10 had just used the term ‘bum fun’. Soon the tabby stood up, stretched and jumped off the counter and headed down one of the aisles, reminding me why we’re here. I nudged Tim’s shoulder to get his attention,

“Wanna go look for books?” He met my gaze and nodded, smiling up at me. I tugged him in the direction the cat had toddled off in, hearing the bell ring as the front door opened behind us and the boom of the older man’s voice as he welcomed another customer, immediately invoking conversation with them. I walked to the back wall and started browsing the shelves for anything I hadn’t seen before, Tim was kneeling down next to me petting the cat that was now on her back purring. “She’s such a suck.” I said bending down to join Tim in petting the velvety orange fur. I heard Tim gasp softly before he laughed,

“There’s two?!” His line of sight was now directed at the black cat sitting up on one of the shelves above us.

“There’s actually three, but Poe usually stays in the basement. He’s a bit of a hermit, suits the name though.” I patted my knee while looking up at the black cat who was now getting ready to jump off the ledge and join in the petting.

“What are their names?” Tim asked, reaching out to try and pet the other cat.

“This one is O’Connor,” I said petting the tabby’s belly, “And that one is Hemingway.” The black cat was now sprawling over Tim’s knees, tail swiping against the side of my thigh as I kept stroking the side of O’Connor’s face.

“Author’s names?” I nodded, looking up to see Tim’s eyes already looking at me.

“Yeah, Hank got Hemingway when I first met him so he let me name him.” I gave the tabby one last scratch before standing back up feeling my knees crack. I looked down at him, he was now trying to pay both cats equal attention with a soft smile on his lips.

“Why wouldn’t you name him after the author of _Catcher in the Rye_? I thought that was your favourite?” I focused my attention back at the shelves, scanning them for anything I didn’t have or that I was going to force Tim to read.

“This was before I had read that, I was just a kid. I had just finished reading _The Old Man and the Sea_ and found this place because I was going to look for more of his books.” I heard Tim sigh happily as he stood up behind me, quickly coming to my side and looking at the books.

“Anything you’re looking for in particular?” Without taking my eyes off the spined books I answered,

“Anything that I think you’ll like, your lack of knowledge of classic lit should be a crime.” Our shoulders bumped but then I felt more of a weight as leaned heavily into me, wrapping his arms around my bicep.

“I know _some_ classic lit.” his hand slipped down into mine once again as he pressed his face into my shoulder.

“Yea nothing besides what you had to read in school.” He didn’t say anything besides a soft hum as I kept looking through the books, becoming overly aware that his attention wasn’t on the dusty novels rather it was on me, his eyes following my every step.

After maybe half an hour I had found a few books that I thought that he might like before turning back to look at him seeing his eyes glassy and a small smile on his lips. “You okay Babybird?” I stepped closer to him, checking his forehead to see if it was warmer than it should be.

“I’m alright, just,” He paused for a second, sighing as I pushed some stray hair from his eyes, letting him choose his words. “Really happy.”

“Good, it’s really amazing to see you up and getting back to usual yourself.”

“Can we go to your place?” His eyes never left mine, with a sickeningly sweet smile that made my thoughts just that much more perverted. Weather or not he was thinking the same thing I had to stop myself from letting some sly remark slip past my lips.

“I’m not sure that’s a great idea Timmy.” His shoulder sagged and a sigh passed his lips. “It’s not that I don’t want to, because _fuck_ I do. But you’re not healed yet and-”

“Whoa wait that’s not what I meant.”

“O-oh” A bubbly laugh rang through the quiet walls of the store, his cheeks flushed but I couldn’t decide if it was from the topic of sex, his healing lung or my own bright red face.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind that. It’s a bit overdue don’t you think?” I shook my head softly, trying to will the blood away from my cheeks while trying to push the R rated thoughts of Tim from my head to avoid have a little problem in the middle of a book store.

“We’ll talk about it when you’re back to your sleep deprived self.” My hand came up and pushed a piece of hair off his forehead before wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him towards the front of the store. “We can go back to my place but you’ll have to text Dick-face so he doesn’t hunt me down with the bat-brat.” I glanced over my shoulder seeing him smiling and nodding happily.

“Oh! I almost forgot, I have news about him!”


	12. It's Like Having a 200 Pound Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so what I've posted here has finally caught up to what I've actially written out! So my chapter updates probably won't be as often, but hopefully it's not to big of a wait, I know what's going to happen so it's all just a matter of writing it and then the dreaded editing. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the comments!

“Wow Babybird, you really stuck it to him!” I said with a laugh between handfuls of popcorn.

“I have no idea if it was the painkillers or what but I put him in his place.” Tim laughed after recounting his little conversation with Dick.

“So am I going to get like kidnapped and taken to some abandoned factory in Blüdhaven where Dick is going to interrogate me as to how I’ve ‘spoiled’ sweet little Tim’s innocence?” He laughed and leaned more against my chest, tucking his head under my chin.

“Y’know, it’s very possible.” I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist, making sure I wasn’t putting pressure on his broken ribs. “Maybe up your security, just in case.”

“Yea after the Bat-Brat broke in, I reprogrammed every security system I have set up here.” The apartment was silent for a few seconds, the only light coming from the muted tv that was casting changing light over our intertwined form.

“Wait why was he here?” The smaller man shifted in my arms so he was looking up at me, the blanket sliding down his chest as he moved.

“He was the one who told me when you woke up since I had no way of contacting you, and no one at the manor was speaking to me.”

“So what you’re saying is, _Damian_ helped not only _you_ but _us?”_ His brow was furrowed and his words slow as he tried to wrap his head about this odd situation.

“Yea don’t think too much about it, I tried to but I just ended up giving myself an unnecessary headache.” we laughed but I could tell by his expression he was still trying to figure it out.

“What did he say?” His voice was slow and concise, reminding me of how he sounds when he goes over plans when we’re on the moonlit roofs of Gotham.

“He said that your questioning as to where I was was annoying him.” Tim hummed against me, shifting back down so his head was resting against my collarbone, laying between my legs on the couch. He reached back, grabbing a handful of popcorn and averting his attention back to the tv even though it was still muted. The apartment fell silent again, the quiet lasted for so long that I almost reached for the remote to unmute the tv. But just before I did so Tim started to move, squirming between my legs until the weight of his body was gone from mine and replaced by a lighter weight on my thighs. I turned my attention from the tv to where Tim had been, only to find him now straddling my lap, blanket completely abandoned and leaving him in his bright yellow boxer briefs and one of my wonder woman t-shirts. “Tim,” His arms wrapped around my neck and before I could finish my sentence he smashed our lips together, kissing me aggressively like he had been starved for contact for months. I wrapped my arms around his hips gently, willing myself to not handle him as roughly as I normally would, hearing him groan before pulling away.

“You know I’m not made of glass right?” Our noses were just barely touching and his kiss swollen lips were parted in such a way that made me want to bite them until he moaned and begged for more.

“I know but you’re still healing.” His hands grabbed at where my hair had grown long enough to fist, pulling my head back so he could press sloppy kisses to my neck, making me groan more than I’ll admit.

“Healing or not, if you touch me I’m not going to shatter.” His kisses had turned to bites, probably leaving deep red hickies that would later turn to bruises and would wear proudly (especially around Bruce and Dick).

“I - _ah_ \- I know that.” Without taking his lips off of the patch of skin he was sucking just under my jaw he grabbed my hands and moved them so they were cupping his ass.

“If you know that then prove it.” His lips were smashed against mine before I could protest, he began biting at my bottom lips until I moaned which he quickly took advantage of, pulling my tongue into his mouth and sucking it roughly. And despite my strong will I was left groping his ass and having my moans swallowed by his wanting lips. After what felt like hours he pulled back, trying hard to hide his pants before speaking in a low voice. “See, I’m still in one piece.” He pressed his forehead against mine, smiling gently and rubbing small circles into where my shoulder meets my neck.

“It’s not that I don’t want to Timbo, because trust me, I want nothing more then to. But it’ll be better if we wait until you’re _less_ broken.” He sat back on my thighs and sighed. “Trust me babe, it’ll be worth it.” I brought my hand up, cupping his cheek and smiling as I thumbed the corner of his mouth. “Plus, what if Dick decides to hunt me down, do you really think he’ll want to walk in of us having sex?” He slowly smiled and shook his head at me, his grin getting wider and wider.

“It would serve him right, who knows, maybe he gets off on watching.” I smiled back, moving my hand so I could card my fingers through his messy locks.

“I’m all for trying new things, but I can’t say one of those things would be being watched by Dick.” Tim laughed before flopping back on top of me, arms around my neck and face pressed against my neck. I reached into the pocket of my sweat pants and grabbed my phone to quickly check the time. “Alright lil’ bird, I think it’s bed time.” I could feel him smile against my neck before slowly nodded but not making any effort to move. I moved my hands to grab the back of his thighs, and in one fluid movement I stood up with him hanging off me before I wrapped his legs around my hips.

“That seemed like a very practiced movement.” He muttered into my skin.

“Only because when Roy falls asleep he sprawls across anything near him. It’s like having a a 200lbs child.” I slowly walked into my room, avoiding all the things I knew were on the ground of my bedroom before gently laying Tim down on the side of the bed closest to the door. Out of habit I started pulling the blankets over him and tucking him in the way I always end up doing to Roy before he spoke up.

“You better be laying down next to me, we may not be having sex but I at least expect spooning.” Even though it was too dark to see him I could tell by his tone he wasn’t kidding, but I had no intention of sleeping on the couch so I leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his slightly swollen lips before walking around the other side of the bed. I pulled off my shirt and slipped out of my pants before crawling into bed next to him. We met in the middle of the bed right where the two pillows created a canyon, I tucked one arm under my head and the other around his bare waist feeling him press himself flush against me, both arms against my chest. Just when I was somewhere between the real world and that of dreams his soft voice pulled me back into reality. “Y’know this _isn’t_ spooning.” I could feel his lips move against my chest and had to repress the shiver that was running down my spine.

“Are you complaining?” He shook his head, his nose brushing against my collarbone “I think cosmopolitan calls it the ‘I feel distinct’ position.”

“Are you saying you read cosmopolitan?”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I haven’t flipped through it the past.” There was a long pause, and I could feel his lips open and close against my chest as if he was trying to say something but couldn’t find the words.

“What does it say about meeting a partner’s family?” His voice was quiet and even without him saying it again to clarify, there was a nervous knife twisting in my gut as I started to overthink the next words that might be leaving his kissed lips.

“Uh why?” My voice sounded like I had been punched in the throat.

“I was thinking about us maybe telling Bruce about it.” My heart sank lower and there was a tenseness in my shoulders that I only got when I was around Bruce when he wasn’t wearing a cape and ears. Tim must have noticed because he immediately began to press small circles into my hips in hopes of relaxing me. “It might make Dick less of an asshole about it, and at least Bruce will know and hopefully be a little more lenient about me seeing you.”

“Or he’ll ship you off to god knows where to keep us apart.” My grip had unconsciously tightened on his hips, on the verge of leaving dark brown bruises. 

“Bruce can be an ass but he can also be understanding. But Jay if you're not comf-”

“Okay but do you even know how he feels about the whole two guys thing?” Tim began to laugh abandoning his sentence that I had interrupted and pressing his forehead against my chest as his shoulders shook.

“Oh god Jay if you could just hear what you said, knowing the things I’ve walked in on.”

“Wait what?” He didn’t answer just continued to laugh, his puffs of breath tickling at my scarred chest. “Come on Timbo, don’t leave me in the dark!”

“Let’s just say, him and Clark have a very _personal_ relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Ideas? Frantic ramblings? All are welcome here!


	13. Catch Me if You Can, Old Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've had it ready for a while but I've been so busy, sooooo many things have been going on lately and writing has just been put on the back burner but I've gotten the next few chapters ready so I'll be posting a bit more. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, nothing makes me want to get up and write more then waking up to a really nice comment, it means so much to me!

“Well look who it is!” I said, jumping down from the roof onto the fire escape of the abandoned building where Red Hood was kneeling, looking down at the street below. I perched on the railing, smiling down at the emotionless helmet that was still looking down at the streets.

“It’s been awhile Red.” Our eyes still had yet to meet but he looked like he was staring intently at something, but no matter where I looked I couldn’t see anything other than the few stragglers still walking down the once bustling street.

“Been busy?” I watched him slouch back against the red stone, a sigh leaving his lungs.

“You have no idea.” I hopped down off the railing, allowing my body to move like fluid down until I was kneeling down next to him. I leaned back against the wall, our shoulders just barely touching.

“B was saying you took down a drug trade.” He hummed against me, putting more of his weight against my shoulder. “Took them out from the inside.” “Partially.” He suddenly dropped his head onto my shoulders, and I couldn’t imagine it was comfortable with his helmet still on, but I was enjoying the contact.

“It’s been a long week.” I snaked my arm around his bicep and stretched my legs out in front of me, the red metal pads on my knees scraping slightly against my skin. We both fell silent, just enjoying the company of the other and the distant traffic from the main street. “How were the Teeny Titans?” I scoffed at the name before ignoring it completely. 

“Good, it’s nice to be back though. There’s a significant lack of privacy there, I mean I love them but knocking isn’t a thing there.” He huffed out a gravelly chuckle,

“How many times did someone walk in on you jerkin’ it?” Even though I couldn’t see his face I could hear the smile in his voice as he lifted his head from my shoulder and leaned forward enough to check the street again.

“I’ve learned the tricks to avoid such situations.” Before he could lean back against the wall I was pushing myself up from the ground, reaching a hand to him. “I gotta go do a sweep of my area.” He looked up at me, his expressionless helmet staring back at me before he took my hand and once he was standing in front of me he pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me.

“I missed you.” I couldn’t stop the smile that was pulling at the corner of my lips or the butterflies that began to dance in my stomach. I pushed my face into the thin kevlar that covered his neck and pressed a kiss there even though I knew he probably couldn’t even feel it.

“I missed you too, I would have called but B told me you were working a job and I didn’t want to risk anything.” I could feel him laugh again before I pulled back a little, worried that someone was possibly watching us.

“How are you feeling?” His hand slid down from my waist to my hips, resting on the top of my belt, his eyes never leaving my own.

“Well I can run without hacking up a lung so a lot better, Alfred told me to try not to get blown up again but other then that I got the all clear to patrol on my own again.” He tore his eyes away from mine, opting to lean over the railing, pulling a set of binoculars from his pocket and scanning the street again. “Come do a sweep with me?” I asked, tucking one of my hands in his jacket pocket and tugging ever so slightly, his body unmoving. “What are you looking for anyway?”

“Just making sure I got _everyone_ from that gang.”

“But if you hadn’t they would have shown up by now, it’s been a few days.” I watched his shoulder slink down as I slowly chipped away at his resistance. “Come on I’m sure you got them all Hood, B even said so.” After another second of silence I decided to snatch his binoculars and hold them up high above my head, even though he was much taller and could have grabbed them at any point he just looked at me, hand on his hip.

“Can I have those back?” His voice was light, practically smiling.

“I don’t know, _can_ _you_?”

“Pfft who are you, Alfred?” I reached my free hand behind my back and grabbed my grapple gun drawing as little attention to it as possible.

“Jaybird, it’s important to use your manners when requesting something from another.” I said, doing my best imitation of Alfred. He lunged forward in a futile attempt to grab the binoculars that are dangling between my index and thumb. I stepped back up on the railing, moving to stand on it rather than perch so that I was looking down at the older man.

“Come on Red, give them.” he reached up, resting his hand on my calf, his thumb pressing gentle circles into my muscle.

“What’s the magic word?” I kneeled down, still perfectly balanced on the metal bar I leaned closer to his helmet so that my nose was almost touching the cool helmet. He didn’t say a word, just reached up and start pulling off his helmet until I was confronted with the battered and bruised face of the man I had grown to almost kinda sorta love. His domino was black instead of the red he had usually worn under his helmet. He held his helmet in one hand, cupping my cheek in the other so that he could kiss me easily. I was sucked into a dazed dream world of soft lips and gentle nips at my bottom lip until I felt his hand nudge against the binoculars which were loosely held in my right hand that was now dangling limply at my side. I pulled back quickly, faking an expression is disgust. “How dare you use your handsome charms on me?!” Judging by the smug smile on his face he knew I was faking it.

“I would have gotten away with it too” I leaned forward again, pressing a kiss to his lips once more, pulling back and whispering,

“Catch me if you can, old man.” And with that I pushed myself back off the railing in a perfect arch before flipping back and falling from the tall building, hearing a slew of curses as I shot my grapple and swung around the building. After I had landed on the roof of some other apartment building on the next street over I heard the all too familiar sound of a grapple being imbedded in the wall across the street. I started running slowly, my eyes trained on the man who was now landing on the roof across the road from me, running parallel to me. I picked up my pace, jumping over the gaps between the roofs and making sure to watch my footing to avoid any more injuries. I heard the sound of a grapple once more, looking up to see the older man swing onto the roof only a few steps ahead of me, barely giving me enough warning to stop before slamming into his brickish body. I felt his arms wrap around me as he stumbled back, both of us laughing.

“Old man eh?” His voice rumbled from his chest, his arms tightening around me.

“I mean you’re what, like 30 now?” I looked up, smiling at him.

“Hey kid I’m not nearly as old as Dick. And I’m 24 thank you very much.” He started walking backwards, towards the edge of the building but before I realized it he had walked both of us over the edge of the roof and we were falling.

“JAY WHA-” I clutched his neck with one hand and trying desperately to grab my grapple from my belt but as quickly as we had fallen we stopped, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist and his arm up above us holding on to his own grapple.

“Relax Timbo, you didn’t think I’d let you fall did ya? _Unless_ you were falling for me, then I think I’d allow it” He pulled me up onto the fire escape before wiggling the window up, and slipping into the dark apartment. I glanced around trying to get my bearings.

“Oh so you’d only _allow_ it?” I asked with a smirk. “I had no idea I had run this far.” I said, beginning to unclip my cape while walking towards the overstuffed leather couch that I loved more than I’ll ever admit. I sat down on the couch, putting the binoculars on the coffee table followed closely behind by my domino. I looked up from where I was laying to see Jason looking intently at his laptop as he shrugged off his jacket and start to unbuckle the sides of his chest piece, his attention totally absorbed by the bright screen. I mirrored him, beginning to unlock my suit so I could start prying it off of myself until he stepped back from the computer and looked me up and down, his eyes trained on my pale chest.

“I’m...uh gonna go shower while that’s uploading.” He averted his gaze quickly before walking in the direction of his bathroom, leaving his discarded jacket and helmet behind. I waited until I heard the door close and the water running, the sound of the water hitting the wall changing as he stepped in. I pushed myself up from the couch, groaning softly as my back and knees cracked while I started walking towards the same room the second Robin was in. I made sure to take off my suit in the hall so I didn’t make too much unnecessary noise once I entered the bathroom.

I slipped silently into the steamy washroom, the blurred image of Jason in the shower barely visible through the steamed glass. He was humming to nonexistent music as I slid the shower door open enough for me to slip inside and step close to his dripping tan body. “Hey.” he muttered, not even looking over his shoulder at me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and forced myself to keep my hands on his stomach, and my eyes above the belt.

“You heard me” It wasn’t a question, more of an accusation then anything.

“I told you one our first ‘date’ that the walls are paper thin, I heard you the moment you got up off the couch.” He used air quotes before pushing his fingers through his wet hair, looking up into the spray and humming again acting as though I wasn’t even there. I pressed myself flush against him and began to press kisses to his shoulder, smiling as his humming stopped and his hands stop moving. My hands that had been resting on his stomach have now moved to the sides of his thigh, pressing the pads of my fingers into his tan scarred skin. “I know I’ve told you this before, but you’re very distracting.”

“That’s the idea.” He glanced over his shoulder at me, our eyes meeting before he sighed, giving into my ministrations.

“This would be better on a bed.” he said, still with his back to me, the water slowly getting cooler.


	14. Don't Choke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK! SMUT!
> 
> I'm really sorry about this chapter, I really didn't want to space it out like this but if I had it all in one chapter it would have been like 5000 words, and as much as I love me some smut that's a lot for one chapter.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the comments I love waking up to them, it makes me far too happy!!!!

“Foreplay is a thing.” I muttered, my tongue swiping across his water covered shoulder.

“I know that,” Pulling back far enough away from him to draw his attention so that he was looking at me, pivoted slightly so he wasn’t looking completely over his shoulder. “Have you ever actually…” His voiced trailed off but I could tell there was uncertainty in his gaze.

“I’m 18.” I stated, almost coldly.

“I’m fully aware of your age Tim, I wasn’t asking if you were _legal_.” He turned around so he was facing me fully, and it took all my willpower to keep my jaw from dropping, although I’m sure my erection showed Jason exactly how I felt.

To say I had never seen Jay naked was an understatement. I had never seen Jay in anything less than oversized boxers. Sure, I had patched him up, an arm, a leg, his neck, his back from time to time. But to see him standing in front of me, stark naked and with water cascading down his godly features, it was boner inducing to say the least.

When I didn’t say anything again he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, pushing his wet bangs from his face. “I have experience.” I finally said, leaving out the part that the experience was heavily limited to the one time Steph and I had sex. _I’m sure I’ll catch on quick_. He stepped closer, tucking his arm around my waist and pulling me close,

“Sorry, I just wanted to know if I would be your first.”He pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss before pulling back as talking again. “I guess I should have assumed with how much time you and Conner spend together that you would have _a lot_ of experience.” Before I could protest as to ‘what the hell he means by Conner and I’ he smashed his lips to mine, gripping my hips tight enough to leave bruises.

He took another step forward, pressing me firmly against the wall as he ravished my lips and shielding my body from the majority of the now cold water that continued to fall over us. Our kiss was a combination of teeth, tongue and a whole lot of swallowed moans, he was leaning down over me with my hands wrapped tightly around his neck as his hands were now both squeezing my ass. “Bed.” He breathed out, it wasn’t phrased as a question but I knew if I turned it down he would stop and wouldn’t push, but I _definitely_ didn’t want that. I nodded, whining as he pulled back so he could turn off the now ice cold water, giving me a nice view of his rear.

He pushed the shower door open, and the moment we were both out of the slippery shower he was grabbed me and hoisting me up over his shoulder, taking a second to slap my ass before he made his way to the bedroom. He didn’t immediately throw me onto the bed as I expected, but rather held me where I was in his strong grasp and pressed open mouth kisses to my hip for a moment before sitting on the bed and letting me slink down onto the mattress. As soon as I was on my back about to look up at him, he started crawling between my legs like a lion creeping up behind a gazelle, but he didn’t stop at my lips as I expected, he continued until his knees were on either side of my chest and his girthy member was in my face. Shyly I opened my mouth and swiped my tongue across his head, watching him through my wet bangs before wrapping my mouth around him. His fingers quickly made themselves known in my hair, tugging slightly at my locks as I awkwardly tried to move my tongue against the underside of his member.

Having never done this, moving my tongue around a girthy appendage was rather difficult and the gentle rock of his hips was only making it more difficult. “Timmy” His voice sounded haggard, drawing my eyes up to him to see his lip caught between his teeth and his eyes fluttering behind closed lids. His grip on my hair got tighter and in a fleeting sense of bravery I pressed my mouth further down until my nose was nestled against curly black hairs as my throat began to constrict.

_Don’t choke_

Jason let out a loud groan and held me there with a hand that had untangled itself from my hair and drifted down to my neck. Slowly I ran my hands up his muscled thighs until I made it to his hips and gripped him tightly before pushing my head back and taking a quick breath before doing it again. “Fuck Tim, - _ah_ \- Tim” I repeated the movement over and over again until he roughly pulled me away and with what can only be described as a roar and came on my face before laying back on my legs, panting heavily. “ _Shit_...Tim”

“Sorry.” I muttered between heavy breaths, flicking my tongue out to shyly taste a drop of cum that was just under my lip. He looked up, still laying back on my legs with his legs against either side of my chest.

“What the hell are you sayin’ sorry for? I’m the one that made a mess of you.” Slowly he sat up, putting all of his weight onto my thighs and reached for my face, thumbing a particularly big blob off my forehead. “I can’t tell ya’ how long I’ve wanted to see you like this.” He pressed his hips closer to me before a moan escaped my lips. “Mm you like that huh?” He ground his hips and member against my leaking one. I dropped my head onto his shoulder and let out a shudder as he kissed my temple, his lip moving against my skin as he spoke. “Lay back babe.” Slowly and with his hands guiding me until my head was nestled into the soft pillow. He scooted off my lap, pushing my knees apart in the process until they were far enough apart that they could comfortable kneel between them. I watched as he reached across the bed so he could reach the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of purple lube and squeezing it into his hand before rubbing it on his first three fingers. “Bend your knees.” I did as I was told, watching him duck between them and licking a strip up from my hole up my sack and to the head of my erection before pressing his index finger past my tight ring muscle causing me to gasp sharply. “Timmy, y’okay?” Biting the inside of my cheek roughly I managed to nod. “You’re really tight”

“Y-yea.” He pushed a second finger in, making me tighten as the ache started in my lower back and the guilt of having said I had done this before was causing my stomach to churn. If I said I hadn’t experimented with this in my own time I would be lying, but I hadn’t taken to it. I always just assumed it would be easier for someone else to do it, but there was a dull pain beginning to throb in my lower back and I had an overwhelming feeling that my white lie may have been a mistake.

“Fuck I can’t wait to be inside you.” His fingers began to scissor me while he nibbled at the inside of my thigh, completely ignoring my hard on which was quickly softening from the lack of pleasure and copious discomfort.

“W-wait Jay…” I gasped out, feeling his fingers stop moving completely inside me. He looked up at me as he slowly pulled out of me and sitting back.

“T-Tim, are you crying.” His voice was broken and I could feel my heart beating quickly in my chest as I realized there was a single tear falling down along my cheekbone.

“I-I’m sorry” I wasn’t able to hold back my tears of guilt and pain, I was reduced to ugly sobbing, trying my best to hide my face in my hands.

“Shhh, you’re okay Timmy, what’s wrong babe’” His hand came up to my face, pulling my hands away from my eyes so I could see his worried expression as his touches remained gentle when he thumbed my tears away from my face.

“I l-lied…” I couldn’t bare to look at him so I opted to look down at his collarbone.

“About what.”

“I haven’t done this.”

“But I thought…”

“I have, just not with a guy.” Silence fell between us and I could feel the stress build in the air between us.

“You and Steph?”

“Yea, only once though.”

“I don’t care how many times.” He pulled me away from him

“No no Jay please!” I reached out, trying to grab him but unable to. “I’m sorry! I just didn’t want you to-” My voice broke out into a sob when he sat back so he was out of my reach. “I didn’t want you to think less of me”

“Do you really think I would think that?” His voice was low, the only emotion I could detect was...hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh what's gonna happen? Who knows (I mean I do but I want to hear what y'all think)? Will Jay go on, will Tim be sad, will there be more smut?


	15. Bat Condoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner, I felt super guilty for ending on a cliffhanger that I was planning on posting this chapter first thing the next morning but I got caught up in life and it totally slipped my mind that I forgot until I was sprawled across my bf and didn't really want to risk him reading it and realizing exactly what I write lol.
> 
> So anyway, enough of my ranting, enjoy some nice smut!

“I didn’t want you to think you had to treat me differently.”

“Tim,” He paused and took a deep breath. “You have to tell me things like that, I asked you because I need to know something like that.” His hand ghosted over my lower belly, his fingers tracing over a few scars from years past.

“If it makes it any b-better, I’ve tried it myself before…” I stammered quietly, reaching down to put my hand over his.

“Do you still want…” Even though he didn’t finish his sentence I knew exactly what he was asking.

“I do Jay, I really _really_ do.” Crawling over top of me again so that our lips were millimetres apart he spoke.

“You have to promise never to do something like that again, got it?” I nodded and reached up so my hands were on either side of his perfect jaw, pulling his face down to mine and kissing gently.

“I promise.” He pulled back, crawling off of me and down between my legs once more, grabbing the forgotten bottle of lube and began pouring a liberal amount on his fingers.

“You said you had done this before, right?”

“I have.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“ _And_ how was it? How did you do it? Did you get off from it?” I could feel my cheeks burn for the first time since we had gotten onto the bed despite everything that had been done thus’ far.

“It was...I just couldn’t get into it.” He hummed, his breath ghosted over my pale skin.

“Just uncomfortable?”

“The positioning wasn’t great.”

“What position were you in?”

“Like this.” I said, gesturing vaguely to me laying on my back with my knees up.

“Alright babe, can you roll over and get up onto your knees for me?” I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself up onto my elbows and knees, feeling a little more exposed in this position. “This way is a lot easier, especially for your first time.” I nodded again, humming softly as his non lubed hand rubbed gentle circles on the back of my thigh. I could feel his breath against my hole, slowly getting warmer and warmer until a gasp was ripped from my throat.

“J-jay!” His tongue lapped around my hole, taking extra time to swipe over and around it before prodding it gently. Before I could continue gasping and his warm hand encased my member that was dangling between my legs and slowly becoming more rigid. As he pumped my member his tongue pushed past my tight ring muscles for a moment before he pulled back, so he could speak.

“I need you to relax Timmy, just breath.” His hand hadn’t left my member but when my breath left me in an uneven huff his lips came to my hole once more and his grip in me tightened to the point of my breath getting caught in my throat, leaving me in an embarrassingly loud moan. His tongue entered me slowly, getting quicker and quicker with each second. My moans were progressively getting louder and I could even feel him hum against me until he pulled away and sighed against my cheek. “That feel good?”

“Mmhmm” Still unable to properly form a real sentence I had to settle for just making a sound.

“Want me to go further?”

“Y-yes _please_.” I felt him smile against my rear before I felt his lube covered fingers drag up the back of my thigh before circling my slick hole, his lips pressing kisses to my cheek in hopes of distracting me from the discomfort.

“Okay I’m gonna’ put one finger in, alright?” I nodded, whimpering out a sound as he pressed in a finger, stopping once it was in to the third knuckle to give me a chance to get use to the intrusion. “You alright there Babe?” I let my head drop, looking at him through my legs, smiling when I saw his hand slowly pumping my member as we spoke.

“I’m good.” My voice was much more hoarse then I expected

“Feel good?”

“Y-yeah”

“I’m going to hook my finger and try to find your prostate, okay?”

“Yeah” Just as he said, he twisted his finger, hooking it and just barely ghosted over my bundle of nerves making my elbows buckle so much face fell into the pillow.

“Did I get it?” His voice sounded happy, like a kid finding out they were on their way to disney.

“Go l- _ah_ -left!” My breathing was laboured and when he moved his finger just a bit more to the left I was turned into a moaning mess, grinding my hips back as he slipped a second finger in, keeping on pressed to the nerves and the other stretching out so I could feel a dull pain which was overshadowed by my spiking pleasure. “J-Jay -AHH- Jay!” my voice was heavy and I could feel heat pooling in my abdomen, the more I ground my hips back the more the hotter I got.

“Feelin’ good Timbo?” I could hear his smile as he pressed kisses to the back of my thigh as he kept pulling his fingers out then thrusting them back in, straight into my smooth bundle of nerves.

“F- _uck_ Jay-yyay!” His hand sped up on my leaking erection and before I realized what was happening the heat burned until I felt my balls pull tight against my body as I came way harder than I ever had in my life. My knees immediately gave out until I was laying spread out on my belly in my own quickly drying puddle of cum. My eyes fluttered closed as I tried to even out my breathing, feeling the warm body behind me move up and running his hands gently along my back.

“How you doin’ babe?” With soft kisses pressed against the nape of my neck he held his weight over me, his warm skin just barely gliding across my own, his erection just barely rubbing between my still slick cheeks.

“Wow.” My words came out in a huff.

“Good wow?”

“Amazing wow.” I felt him chuckle as he flopped down next to me, pulling my back against his chest to nuzzle into my neck. I craned my neck around enough for our lips to meet in a tired kiss, my hands holding the back of his head as though he would attempt to pull away. “I want to continue.”

“Just relax for a few alright, you just came pretty hard take a bit to breath.” He whispered, pressing more kisses just under my ear and along my jawline. I hummed in response, enjoying the warm feeling of his chest pressed to my back with his hand rubbing gentle streaks long my hip. We fell silent for awhile, enjoying the feeling of the other’s company but after awhile I started to slowly grind back against him, revelling in the low groan from him.

“Hey Jaybird?”

“Yea Timmy?” In one quick motion I rolled over so I was on top of him, staring into his eyes with a small smirk.

“You ready for more?” His eyes twinkled with dark lust as his hands found their way onto my hips, pushing me down so my rear was pressed to his hard member.

“With you, always.” Pressing my lips to his I could feel his hand position his hard on against my hole before he pulled back enough to look at me. “You ready babe?”

“God _yes_.” Slowly I lowered myself onto him, groaning as each inch pushed into my stretched entrance. His hands were on my hips, guiding me down at a slow pace as my hands fisted on his chest and my eyes slipped shut. Once he was all the way in, his hands were tight on my hips, keeping me from moving for a moment.

“How y-ya’ feeling Babybird?” I smiled at the shake in his voice, knowing he was trying so desperately to hide his pleasure, and I was determined to break that resistance.

“Good.” I said evenly, pleased that the pain and discomfort that I was expecting wasn’t there. I felt him move his legs under me, bending them so his thighs were holding me up a bit. “How are you feelin’?” He tipped his head back and let out a shaky breath, giving me a perfect opportunity to press my lips to his pulse point of his neck, hearing him gasp at the contact. “Hmmm what was that, didn’t quite catch it.” I pressed another kiss to his throat again, bringing my hips up just a bit making him moan again.

“F _uuuuuu_ ck” He moaned out, his chest rising and holding his air in for a moment before puffing it out and looking up at me. “I don’t think you can understand how good this feels.” His voice shook but he managed it much better than I could. Without another word I pulled my hips up so just his head remained inside before I sat back in on fluid motion that had him sitting up quickly and grabbing me, moaning loudly as he gripped my back tightly. “Holy _fuck_ Tim.” He rested his head on my shoulder, thrusting his hips up and taking on the work for a bit, all the while moaning into my neck.

“J-Jay _ah_!” I wrapped my legs around his waist, leaning my head back as he kept bouncing me on top of him. “Fuck Jay keep-keep going _gg_!” My voice took on a much more urgent tone as he growled in my ear.

“ _God_ Tim I’m close!” His breathing was labored and his grip tight around my waist as his thrusts got faster and the sound of slapping skin and moans filled the room.

“Fuckin c _uuuum_ Jaybird!” He brought a hand around from my waist to in between us so that he could pump my hard on as his thrusts got faster than I ever thought they could. He matched his hand speed with his thrusts and in a feverish frenzy I felt him quickly pause all motion as a new warm sensation filled me, and with a loud groan and a tightened fist around my member I came again.

My head dropped onto his shoulder, my breath feeling as though it wasn’t making it into my lungs before it was forced out of my throat once again. Jason let himself fall back onto the pillows, bringing me down with him and slowly forcing my hips up so his member slipped out of me. Holding me close to his chest he slowly ran his hand down my sweaty back as I tried to move my head so I could see his resting face, the only word I could use to describe him was godly. “H-how’d that feel babe?” His voice was gravelly and if I wasn’t already spent I would be gearing up for a round 3 but I opted to settle back down onto his chest, tucking my head under his chin.

“W-”

“Wow isn’t a good enough answer this time.” He interrupted me, one hand coming up to card through my damp locks.

“Is earth shattering a suitable answer?” Both of us laughed before relaxing against each other once more, falling silent.

Just as I was dozing off, barely aware of any sound that wasn’t my own breathing and Jason’s heartbeat there was an almost silent sound that had both of us tensing up. I felt Jason shift, reaching up under his pillow and pulling what I can only assume is a gun before he gently pushed me off of him, all the while staying dead silent as he looked at me with a worried expression. I slid off the bed, following closely behind him as he slipped out of the bedroom and down the hall until we were in the pitch black living room, the only light coming in from the street lights outside which barely illuminated a figure stepping down from the windowsill. “God _damn it_ Dick!” Jason groaned, reaching around the corner to flip the switch, only for both of us to freeze in our tracks, my face immediately going bright red.

“Bruce?!” My voice came out much higher than I had anticipated and no matter how much I willed my body to move I was frozen in place, standing stark naked with my equally as naked boyfriend in front of my adopted father who didn’t even know I liked guys, let alone just banged his second ward.

“Father what’s tak-” As if the situation wasn’t awkward enough the little bat brat came climbing through the window, completely oblivious to what he was walking in on. He looked up from his perch, and if I hadn’t been so uncomfortable I would have taken great joy in seeing his face go completely red, before watching him crawl back out onto the fire escape barley muttering a ‘fuckin Grayson’ before grappling up onto the roof. My attention turned back to Bruce, getting momentarily distracted as Jason stepped more in front of me in what I can only assume a fetal attempt to cover me.

“Why are _you_ here.” It wasn’t a question, hardly even needed a response.

“Nightwing told me there was gang activity in this area.”

“I’m going to _kill_ that asshole!” I watched as Bruce resisted the urge to scold Jason for his language before watching him straighten his posture, but not relaxing a single muscle.

“Tim,” His voice took on a softer tone than I ever expected from him, especially when he’s in the cowl but it made me wince even so. Jason stepped back slightly so I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. “I assume you won’t be returning home tonight.”

“U-uh yea.” His gaze was looking anywhere but me, which was both a blessing and a curse. I had known Bruce for so long that I could read almost exactly what he was thinking just from his eyes, but at the same time I really didn’t want to make eye contact with him as I felt a few drops of spunk gliding down the inside of my thigh. He walked back to the window that Damian had crawled out of what felt like hours ago, before turning and looking over his shoulder at us once more.

“Be safe.” And with that he was gone. Jason huffed out a laugh before turning and shooting me a smile.

“God I was so sure he was going to throw batman condoms at us!”


	16. You, Are My Number One Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Sorry for the kinda shitty chapter, this one is pretty much just setting up the next (and possibly last or second last) chapter. 
> 
> Also I totally couldn't resist the number one guy thing, the Tim Burton batman is my fav and I'm weak for movie references.

I hadn’t managed to get any sleep the night previous, not after I had gotten the pleasure of staring down Bruce _fuckin_ Wayne, while stark naked with a nice drip of cum sliding down my thigh. Sleep was the farthest thing from my mind. My head was instead full of scenarios in which Bruce sat me down the second I got back to the manor and told me how ‘irresponsible’, or ‘disgusting’ he found me. I was just waiting for my phone to ring and have him tell me never to show my face around Gotham again.

“Tim, babe you gotta eat something.” Jason’s hand ran across my shoulder over the back of the couch as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. “You haven’t eaten or drank anything since last night, you need to take care of yourself.” I shook my head, opting to run situation after situation through my head until my body physically shut down. “Timothy” He walked around the the front of the couch, kneeling on the ground in front of me. “What can I do? I hate seeing you like this, I’m worried.” He cupped my cheek in his warm hand and weakly smiled at me.

“He’s going to hate me.” I knew explaining this to Jason was going to be hard, he hated him, he could live his whole life and never see Bruce again and probably be okay with that. So explaining to him why I couldn’t live with Bruce hating me was going to be difficult to say the least.

“I’m sure he won’t hate you, you said yourself that he’s fine with these types of relationships.”

“He is, I don’t think he’ll be upset about that, but I just didn’t want him to find out this way. And I think Dick knew that, knew he would react differently if he walked in on something rather than if I told him face to face.” I watched Jason’s face contort into a snarl, his eyes getting that harder blue colour, as though his sky blue eyes had clouded over in a fit of rage.

“When I see him next, I’m going to hit that pretty boy face of him so hard his _fuck_ buddies will feel it!” It was my turn to gently touch his face, my fingers running along his jawline and up his cheek.

“That won’t change anything.”

“No, but it’ll feel _really_ satisfying.”

“I’ll admit, I have a few choice words for him, but violence isn’t the answer.”

“No but it would hel-” Both of us froze when my phone started to buzz violently on the coffee table behind Jason. Slowly I reached out to pick it up, looking momentarily at the screen before sighing and answering it.

“Master Tim?” I sighed heavily, he doesn’t even have the balls to call me himself.

“Hey Alfred.” My voice was flat, waiting for the moment I was told to never return to the manor. “I have a message from Master Bruce,” He paused, and my fists clenched trying to get rid of that weird pain in my palms that only happened when I was about the cry. But there’s no way I’m letting that happen. “He has invited you and Master Jason to a dinner tonight” _Wait what._ “Master Tim, are you still there?” his voice sounded concerned and I forced myself to swallow the lump in my throat before answering.

“Y-yea I’m here, caught me off guard is all.”

“Is there something weighing on your mind Master Tim?" I sighed, trying to decide weather I should explain it to my lifelong friend who at this point is more of a grandfather then a butler.

“It’s a long story, how is Bruce?”

“He seems troubled, however he refuses to talk about it.”

“And this dinner, it was his idea?”

“Indeed it was,” he paused for a second, “I was hoping that having the family together would brighten his spirits, but I fear having the entire family together may cause _conflict_.”

“I’ll talk to Jay, he’ll be on his best behaviour.” I looked at him from the corner of my eye, seeing him raise an eyebrow at me.

“I appreciate it, but please do emphasize to him that we all look forward to his company, _especially_ Master Bruce.”

“I will Alfred.” About to say my goodbyes I remembered that I should probably see who ‘everyone’ is. “One last thing, who exactly is going?”

“Well, Master Bruce, yourself, Master Jason, Young Master Damian, I invited Miss Gordon however she’s unsure if she’ll be able to make it, I also left a message with Miss Brown but I have yet to hear back. Is there anyone else you would like me invite?”

“No that’s everyone. We’ll see you tonight Alfred.”

“See you then Master Tim.” I hung up and looked over at Jason who was staring down at a book in his hands.

“I was instructed to tell you that everyone, _especially_ Bruce is looking forward to seeing you.” “Pfft bullshit.” He didn’t even take his eyes off the page, lazily flipping it and scanning the new page. “After all the shit him and Dick said to me I wouldn’t be surprised if he completely ignored my existence.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I do.” He put his book on the table, taking a second to dog ear his page. “Tim, you’re my _boyfriend_ and if you care so much about what he thinks of you I’m going to be by your side through all of this.” He crawled up onto the couch next to me, pulling me against his chest. “I love you and there’s nothing I’m going to make you go through alone.” He was holding my head in such a way that made it so I couldn’t look at him which was a little defense mechanism that I had noticed he did whenever he couldn’t hide his emotions which made him feel extremely vulnerable.

“Jay,” I pressed a kiss to the thin cotton material covering his chest. “I love you too.” I melted into his frame, wrapping my arms around his waist. “I’ll be with you every step of the way, even if he doesn’t want us together there’s no way I’m losing you.” I squirmed, using my flexibility to wiggle my way out of his hold so I could hold his face and look at him.

“You come first, if he doesn’t approve of us we’ll leave, go somewhere. Hell, I’ll go back to LA with you if need be. Bruce is like a father to me, but sometimes fathers act like dicks, or are dicks and honestly I don’t even have the patience to deal with one Dick let alone two. You, are my number one guy.” I felt him clench his jaw in my hands and I knew he was trying his best to keep his emotions in check.

“Tim, you have no idea what that means to me.” he pressed his lips to mine, holding me against him before pulling back and looking at me once more. “Fuck I love you.”


	17. This time, with a bit more clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow shite man it's been almost 3 months since I last posted! Sorry everyone I hate it when life gets busy, but I hope everyone had a great holiday and new years! 
> 
> This chapter isn't my best, but it's what needs to be posted, the next chapter is going to be hella heartfelt!

My stomach was twisting, my hands like ice and no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t get this damn piece of hair to flatten it just wouldn't! I felt some some comic book character with the single piece of hair sticking straight up. At this point I had been glaring at my reflection, wishing I could crawl out of my own skin and go back and hide under the blankets.

“You know you can’t stand there all day, right?” I looked at Jason who was leaning on the door frame of the bathroom, smirking at me. He was wearing a purple dress shirt and jeans, and his hair was perfect (as usual).

“That one piece of hair won’t fuck off.” He chuckled smoothly before stepping fully into the bathroom and standing in front of me with his back to the mirror.

“Whoa there Timbo, just relax want me to fix it?” His finger just barely touched my jaw line “or would you just prefer to cancel this whole thing because on one piece of hair?” as tempting as that offer seemed I knew it wasn’t a genuine option, despite how much I was regretting agreeing to this dinner.

“Could you?” He made quick work of my hair, running his fingers through it, twisting them just the slightest in order to have then meld in with the rest of my hair.

“There ya’ go.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead, “Don’t stress it’ll go well babe, I promise. I won’t do anything to provoke any argument.” I leaned into his chest, shaking my head before sighing.

“It’s not you I’m worried about- I mean it is, but I know you can be mature, but Dick doesn’t always know when to shut up.” He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning back against the lip of the counter. We stayed like that for a few minutes until he tapped my hip very so gently before whispering into my hair,

“We should probably head over, I would hate for us to be fashionably late.” I groaned into his chest before pushing myself up and rubbing my eyes with the heel of my hand.

“Yea, you’re right.” Even though the words had just left my lips neither of us moved from our counter cuddle until he pulled back enough to let me slip out of the bathroom to grab my blazer that was dangling from the doorknob of our bedroom. He followed silently behind me, his hands ghosting over my hips as we got into the living room, not in a sexual or controlling manner but more of a silent comfort reminding me that he's right here behind me. Slowly we pulled our respective shoes on, mine a worn pair of red converse and his a well travelled pair of Italian leather shoes that seemed a little out of character for him. “Those new?” I asked, nodding to his shoes even though the worn leather suggested they were travelled nearly as much as he is.

“These, nah. I usually only wear them for hot dates or business meetings.” We stepped out of the apartment, stopping for a second to lock it before heading to the elevator.

“And which is this?”

“Hm probably a bit of both. Hot date because I have you to stare at all night, and a business meeting because I have to impress the fam.” His hand found its way to my cheek, as it always does. Thumbing at the corner of my lips, pulling my mouth into a forced smile. “Stop looking like you're walking into dinner with Penguin, Scarecrow and Joker. It's just papa bat, and his trusty Dick, nothing we can't handle.” The doors slide open with a less than happy sound of metal scraping against metal. We stepped out and walked out into the sea of cars, Jason taking my hand and leading me to the corner where he keeps his noble steed of metal and tire, handing me one of the helmets he had grabbed before leaving. This particular helmet was black, like the one he was pulling on but this one had a Robin logo sticker I had seen at a few Gotham Tourist stores a few times. I pulled it on and walked over to where he was perched on the bike, holding his hand out to me and pulling me close to tap my helmet before I sat behind him. “Hold on tight Babybird.” I wrapped my arms around his waist and held tightly as the engine roared before taking off out into the cold city.

We zipped through the streets, going out of our way to take the long route to get to the manor which was just on the cusp of the city. And when the high gate finally did come into view, and the soft glow from behind the tall windows I could feel my nerves begin to spike and my gut twist, causing my grip to tighten enough for Jason to pull off to the side parking the bike out of view before turning around. He pulled off his helmet, followed by my own and I could immediately tell his expression was worried. “We can turn around right now and go back home. I won’t say another word if that’s what you want to do, we can just curl up on the couch and watch something. Any movie, your choice.” My fingers pulled and pressed the padding around the neck of the helmet that was now in my lap as I thought, trying to weigh my options.

“I think...we need to go in. It’ll suck, and be really awkward, especially after the other night but hopefully it’ll go well.” He smiled gently at me, bringing a gloved hand to my cheek and nodding.

“I’ll be right beside you, and after we can go home and watch a movie. You can choose.”

“Depending on how it goes, I may need an excess of alcohol.” He laughed, his hand falling down onto my knee.

“That, I can do.” I got off the bike and slipped my hand into his as we walked up to the front door, taking a deep breath before knocking on the massive oak door. It quickly swung open and the smiling expression I had grown up to love greeted me and immediately calmed every nerve.

“Master Tim, Master Jason, this is your home please do not feel as though you must knock.” We both stepped in, having the helmets in our hands whisked away and let on the table just off the entryway. We both kicked off our shoes before standing awkwardly in the foyer, looking around like neither had been there, I felt as though I didn’t belong here. Alfred cleared his throat before gesturing to the living room area. “Please make yourselves at home, Master Bruce is just finishing up some work in his office, the Young Master is training in the Cave and I believe Master Dick is on his way.” I tugged Jason into the living room, feeling the tenseness in his form as he pressed against my back.

“ _Great_ I can’t wait.” I could hear Alfred scoff as he walked into the kitchen, leaving the two of us to awkwardly sit on the overstuffed and I’m sure rarely used couch. “If you’re uncomfortable, you can go. Really Jay, I completely understand if you-” He tightened his hold on my hand, pausing my speech.

“Tim, I’m here with you and I have no plans on leaving until you’re with me and this whole thing is behind us. Now stop offering me the chance to leave, and just talk to me about something to keep my mind off the fact that I’m back where I once fell asleep on Bruce watching TV.” As much as I wanted to know all the details of that little story I knew this wasn’t the time and it would only further raise his stress.

“Alright, what should we talk about?” I asked, leaning into the cushions and watching him mimic me, smiling.

“Whatever you want babe.”

“How’s Kori and Roy?” I watched his brow furrow for a second before his thumb rubbed at the back of my hand.

“Well you know they’re not together anymore, right?”

“O-oh I actually didn’t...When did that happen?”

“Jeez, I guess it’s almost been 6 months now. But he’s gotten over it, at least that’s what he says. He talked to her while you were out, but I’m not sure if he’ll ever be completely over her.”

“So she ended things?” He nodded. “That’s so weird, the few times I saw them together they always seemed so happy. He seems like a great guy too.” He scoffed at me, rolling his eyes.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you had a big dick for ‘im. Should I be worried?” I knew the question wasn’t serious in the least but I still went along with it.

“Didn’t I ever tell you, I’m only with you to get close to him. I’ve been yourning for a steamy threesum.” The second the words left my lips I knew something was way off, but I couldn’t name what it was until I heard the deep laugh from the arch way.

“God Jason, you’ve really tainted him haven’t you.” His voice was dry, and when I met his gaze it was just as smug as his words implied.

“Maybe it was all the bullshit I was being fed that tainted me.” I felt Jason’s hand on my thigh tighten, signalling me to step down.

“It’s nice to see you Grayson.” Clearly that caught both Dick and I off guard because no more words were spoken before the sound of two sets of footsteps echoed through the hall before Bruce and his demon spawn were standing besides Dick.

“Jason, it’s nice to see you.” Jason quickly stood up, dragging me with his iron grip, as though he was the nervous boyfriend meeting my parents for the first time. Which I suppose to some extent was accurate. “It’s been awhile.”

“Not really, you saw me the other night.” He said with a smirk, earning himself a rough nudge from me. “What, I couldn’t resist.” Even though I didn’t want to admit it, I totally would have said the same thing if the lump in my throat hadn’t been there.

“Yes well, this time with a bit more...clothing.” there was an awkward silence that hung in the air and surrounded us.

“Dinner is ready.” Alfred sung, standing in the doorway connecting the living room to the dining room.

“Oh thank god.” Damian huffed, nearly sprinting into the dining room. Silently we all made it to the dining room, the awkwardness still hung around even once I was sitting next to Jason while staring down the Bat brat, Jason glaring daggers at Dick. Alfred had set the table beautifully -as always- the food was plated exquisitely and despite the tenseness in Jason’s shoulders I could tell he was excited to eat Alfred’s perfected cooking. Bruce cleared his throat, making me jump at least a centimetre off my chair, but I kept my eyes trained on the beef bourguignon Alfred had made.

“So how long have you two been sleeping together?” I nearly choked on my food as the sentence left Dick’s smirking lips. It seemed like Bruce was taken quite off guard because he quickly cut off Dick’s sentence with a booming slam of his glass.

“We’re _not_ discussing th-”

“No no Bruce it’s fine, he asked, and we might as well discuss the elephant in the room.” I said, taking a deep breath and feeling Jason’s hand find it’s way into my own. “Technically only two days, but not for lack of me trying. But it makes it very difficult when I’m constantly being watched but some over protective dick and my own father!” my voice raised towards the end, drawing Jason’s hand to slip from my hand to my thigh, squeezing ever so slightly in a silent suggest to maybe calm down. I managed to work up the nerve to look up at Bruce, only to see him staring at Dick, his eyebrows raised. Moving my gaze to Dick I could see him looking down at his lap, obviously avoiding Bruce’s eye contact.

“I don’t think B was in on this.” Jay’s warm breath hit just under my ear as he whispered.

“I-is there something…” I trailed off, quickly looking at Damian who was silently eating his food, seemingly as quickly as he could muster.

“Tim,” Bruce’s voice shook me more then I showed, but my head quickly snapped in his direction, our eyes making contact. “I can assure you I had nothing to do with any of that, I didn’t even get much of a chance to talk to Jason when you came in injured because Dick insisted I stay with you.” I didn’t know how to feel, even less so when Jason took this opportunity to speak up.

“So when I brought Tim here, you _didn’t_ give Dick the job of ‘scaring’ me away from him?” Bruce look surprised before shaking his head.

“God no, I had no idea. In all honestly the idea that you two were doing anything more than working a case together hadn’t even crossed my mind.” Dick was silent, gaze trained on his lap, his cutlery abandoned. “When Tim got hurt, I was worried and apologize if I made you feel as though I dislike you, but Jason I assure you I love you just as much as I did when you were my ward.” Jason’s hand clenched on my thigh to the point of making me jump in pain. My gaze shot over to him to see his shoulders tense, eyes dropped down to his lap and his jaw was tightening and untightening over and over again. _He’s trying to calm himself down._

“Uh Bruce could you just give the two of us a second?” Bruce was clearly taken by surprise by the whole situation so the question seemed to come as a breath of fresh air because he nodded quickly, leaning back ever so lightly in his chair, all the while Dick never moved.

I stood up, Jason doing the same and practically sprinting ahead and out of the dining room. Meeting him in the hallway I pulled him up the grand stairs towards my bedroom, holding his hand for comfort rather than guidance. After the door was closed and I flipped on the lights of my bedroom that had been empty for more than a few nights, Jason was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room still as tense as before. “Are you…” I stepped closer so I could rest my hand on his shoulder, “are you okay?”

“Why would he say that?” His voice was barely louder than a breath. His body practically crumbled back onto my made bed, his face was the palest I’ve seen it and his entire frame was like a leaf stuck to a tree during a windstorm. I gingerly sat down next to him, slowly circling his shoulder with my arm before finally bringing my head to rest on his bone.

“It was a lot...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have started all this.”

“No, that was pretty great actually...I just don’t understand why he said that, it was uncalled for.” I forced myself to hold my tongue, I wanted so badly to explain to him that Bruce doesn’t hate him like Jason insists he does, but rather he still sees him as his son, and therefore loves him. But this wasn’t the time or the place for that discussion and would probably just make him feel more uncomfortable then he’s already feeling.

“If you want to stay up here for the rest of dinner that’s totally cool I-”

“Stop that.”

“What?” His index finger dipped under my chin, pulling my head up so we were staring eye to eye. His lips turned up into a small smile and the ice in his eyes melted away leaving them a gentle blue that I could stare into for much longer than I’ll ever admit.

“If you’re going back down, then I’m going back down.” Before I could say anything there was a knock at the door that made both of us jump, and making Jason tense up like a statue.

“Y-yea?” The door creaked open, revealing Bruce who was rather discombobulated with his brow furrowed and hair a mess from his hands pushing his bangs back many many times.

“Can we talk about all this?”


	18. I Said I Was Being Held Against My Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys it's been forever!! I'm so sorry school has been draining and writing has been so difficult lately, BUT now I've gotten back into the swing of things!

Jason scooted closer to me, our thighs pressed together as Bruce stepped closer to the bed, moving slowly as though he would startle us. He reached over, pulling my desk chair that had been neatly tucked under my desk to in front of the bed where Jason was now clutching my hand as though it were a lifeline. Bruce sat hard, making the chair sink lower before he started pushing his hands through his hair. “I don’t even know where to begin,” he paused and I kept waiting for him to finish but it seemed as though his sentence was just hanging without a finish.

“Bruce it’s really not a big deal” Jason was slowly shifting further and further back, drawing his legs closer to him to make himself as small as possible which I had never see him do before.

“No,” His pause nearly broke me, no what? No it isn’t a big deal, or no it is a big deal?! “You two dating isn’t a big deal, but how Dick treated it is a big deal. And how I didn’t keep him in line is a bigger deal” He leaned forward, fingers pulling at his greying hair and letting out a shaky sigh that was like nothing I had ever heard come from Bruce.

“Bruce, really it’s not a big issue, I, uh we, just thought that you were on Dick’s side with all this.” Jason was now pressed against my side, my hand clutched in both of his while his eyes were diverted towards the hardwood floor.

“Tim, I just want you to be happy.” His blue eyes were practically boring into my soul from the moment he looked up, they were shinier than usual which I had never seen before and I was caught off guard by the beauty of them. “And Jason,” I could feel him stiffen up against me but he forced his head up to look at Bruce, trying to act as tough as possible. “I want the best for you and if you and Tim are happy together then I am thrilled for both of you, and I realize that my saying this is probably not what you want but you will always be my son and I never wished to make you feel unwanted in this. I had no idea Dick was doing this and I certainly didn’t know Damian was part of this either.”

“Bruce,” I felt Jason squeeze my hand before speaking when I paused,

“As much as I’d love to tell you to shove your apology up Batman’s kevlar covered ass, I understand it wasn’t your fault or your idea plus your acceptance means a lot to Tim, and therefore means a lot to me. But I will be putting the fear of God into Dick and I think it would be wise of you to not try and stop me.” I huffed out a laugh and watched as the corner of Bruce’s mouth turned up in,

“I can’t stop you if I don’t know it’s happening.” Bruce’s lips curved into a perfect smile, but still his eyes were glassy as though tears threatened to fall. Jason leaned into me, pressing his lips close enough to the shell of my ear that I could feel his warm breath on his skin, sending chills across my entire body.

“Do you mind if I go scare the shit out of Dick?” I turned my head slightly so I could look into his eyes and see that they no longer looked terrified but there was a childlike happiness in them that I had never seen before.

“No, go ahead.”

“Well then, if you would excuse me, I’m going to go assist Alfred with dessert.” I watched as he pushed himself up from the bed and strut out of the room, adjusting the collar of his shirt before shutting the door behind him, the squeaks of the floorboards getting quieter with each step away from the now silent room.

“You’re happy?” I looked back at Bruce who was now sitting upright with his hands tensing and untensing on his knees.

“Extremely.”

“And he treats you well?” I tried to convince myself that these are solely questions a parent has to ask their children when they start dating someone new, but part of me knew that the real reason he was asking me was because of Jason and I’s history.

“He treats me like I’m the most important person in the world.”

“Tim, I can’t tell you how happy I am for you. I wish you had come to me sooner about Dick, I hadn’t even entertained the idea that he was giving you and Jason a hard time, he hadn’t mentioned you to me at all since the accident.” There was a gentle knock at the door before it was pushed open and Alfred leaned in,

“Sirs, dessert is ready so if you would care to join us at the table I can begin to serve it.” He had a gentle knowing smile on his lips as Bruce stood up nodding his head to the door.

“Let’s go eat.” I pushed myself up and walked next to him down to the dining room where Jason sat with a massive grin, Dick sat with his head focused on his lap and Damian was sitting cross legged with a book in his lap. As we entered the room Dick’s head shot up and Jason’s head immediately whipped over to glare at Dick until any thought Dick had of approaching me was all but a distant dream. I took my seat next to Jason as he stretched his arm across the back of my hair and pressed a kiss to my temple.

“Did you break Dick?” I asked, hazarding a glance in his direction to see his eyes looking everywhere but at me, his jaw tight and breathing hardly even close to steady.

“God I hope so.” He laughed darkly, “What was B saying?”

“Asking if I was happy.”

“And you said?”

“That I was being held against my will” We both smiled, the corners of his blue eyes were crinkling and he shook his head a bit.

“Knowing him, he’d take you seriously.”

“Well you did kinda’ try to kill me that one time.” Alfred set down a piece of beautifully plated Strawberry Shortcake in front of me and squeezed his shoulder gently for a moment,

“It’s lovely to see you two so happy.” He whispered barely loud enough that I could hear before he retreated back into the kitchen.

The rest of the night was pretty normal with the exception of the practically silent Dick who still hadn’t looked at me. Damian had been going on about boring the Gotham crime scene had gotten lately, and Jason was telling highly censored stories about some of the criminals he had taken out recently seemingly relaxed for being around Bruce. But eventually they all had to go out on patrol and we decided we should be getting back to the apartment to begin a patrol of our own.

“Tim, can I talk to you for a sec?” His voice was quiet and if I hadn’t known him for years I wouldn’t have known it was Dick trying to pull me out of the main hall when Jason wasn’t looking. I allowed myself to be guided into the darkened living room where Dick was standing. I tried to make myself seem as confident as I could, even though with Dick that was really difficult.

“What is it?” I was secretly glad for the darkness so I didn’t need to worry about steeling my features to keep him from seeing my emotions peak through. He was quiet for a moment, shifting his weight from side to side in a nervous way.

“I know sorry isn’t going to cut it, and I know I messed up royally. I can’t even explain why I did it, I guess I was worried that he would try to hurt you again but I should have listened to you when you said he had changed. The way he looks at you I can see he would never try to hurt you, he loves you Tim and I never should have tried to come between that.”

“You’re right you shouldn’t have tried to mess that up, and I understand that you didn’t want him to hurt me but I am more then capable of looking after myself and I certainly didn’t need you spying on me or my boyfriend.”

“I know,”

“He isn’t the same person he was when that happened, I don’t know how he changed or what happened between then and now but he changed and now he’s the most caring and loving person I’ve ever met and I love him, and you should never tried to get in the way of that, understood?” My fists were shaking as I finished my sentence, my palms were sweating and my chest was practically rattling around my thumping heart.

“In time, do you think you’ll ever be able to forgive me?” His voice was so soft I almost missed it. Even though I couldn’t see his face just his silhouette he looked sad, his shoulders were arched in and his head low.

“In time, yes. But until then, just be there if I need you.”

“I’ll always be here for you Timmy. I think I was just scared, I finally realized that you’re all grown up and Jason drifted apart when he got older, and I don’t want that to happy with you and I.”

“Well Jason did die so I’ll try my very best not to die like him.” Dick huffed out a laugh before he stepped closer to me and slowly, as if he were unsure he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Timmy.” Despite how angry I was with him I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him reassuringly. I pulled back after a minute and smiled, even though he couldn’t see it,

“I’ll call you later this week.” He nodded and we both made our way back out into the main hall where Jason was standing talking to Alfred, immediately glaring at Dick behind me.

“Y’all set to head out babe?” I nodded, Bruce walked towards us as I pulled at my blazer, looking at both of us with a small smile.

“Tim,” he said extending his arms and encircling me with them, holding me close in a strong hug. I pulled back, sharing a knowing look with Bruce before I felt Jason step closer to me and watching him extend his to Bruce, feeling his other hand find its way to my lower back when Bruce took his hand. "It was nice to see you two and get these things figured out." I looked once more at Dick before Jason and I left the warm house into the colder windy night. 

"You wanna go home and-" I grabbed his hand in an iron grip.

"Bang, yes."

"Wow okay, I was gonna say drink but that's very good too!" 


	19. I Want You to Ravish Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a very long time!! I'm so sorry, my writing has kinda' dried up with school and all. But I finally got down to it and decided to smut it upppppppp!! I hope you all like this chapter but be brutal, my writing may be a bit rusty. Thank you all for sticking with me and this story, I'm so sorry it took so long to actually finish but I'm hoping to get back into regularly writing.

The drive home was pretty quiet, the wind rushing over us as Jason zipped through the back alleys of Gotham was so mesmerizing I got lost in my own thoughts and the gentle hum of Jason through the helmet’s mic. When he pulled into the garage and parked I hopped off immediately, pulling my helmet off waiting for Jason to look over at me standing up from the bike, “Man that food was ama-” I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt until my lips were almost touching his ear,

“I want you to ravish me, I don’t want to be able to sit right for a week after you’re done with me.” My voice was breathy and I could hear him growl softly. He pulled back but stayed close enough that our chests would touch with each inhale.

“You want me to be rough, hm?”

“Yes” it was less of a word and more of a moan

“You want me to mark you up?”

“Please,”

“Maybe I’ll take it nice and slow, until you’re practically screaming for me, how does that sound?”

“Jason I want you.” His gloved hand slowly snaked up from my hip where it had been until it was clutching my neck.

“Mmmm I know you do love, I’m going to take you upstairs, slam you against the door and make you beg for me until your throat is hoarse.” He pulled my face close to his and pressed his lips to the very corner of my own but every time I tried to move to capture his lips he would pull away.

“I need you.” I watched him glance around the garage before a smirked played across his lips a Trickster who had just been struck with a wonderfully devious plan.

“Can you wait?” his smile was big enough that I could see his sharp canines that I wanted to feel all over me.

“I can’t, I _need_ you.”

“You need me now?” His free hand was working on my top buttons, pulling them open and with feather light touches he drew invisible designs along my collar bone.

“I. Need. You. _Now_.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear you say.” He grabbed me, spinning our position before backing me up against the cement wall behind the bike. I wrapped my arms around his neck and groaned as the tip of his tongue make it’s way down the side of my throat before suddenly replacing it with the feeling of his sharp canines biting down on my collar bone, drawing out a needy cry from my lips. “If I hadn’t been the one banging you I would have guessed you hadn’t been fucked in months with a moan like that.” I could feel his lips turn up into a smile against my skin. Finally his lips met mine in a heated, crazed kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips. I got so caught up in the kiss that I didn’t even notice him undoing my jeans until I felt his warm hand sink down the front of my hands, just grazing along the head of my embarrassingly hard member. “You’re really getting off on the public thing, aren’t you?” His hand slowed it’s movements along my cock just long enough for me to attempt to speak.

“I w-want you J-ay-y!” he suddenly stroked me from base to tip, despite the awkward position and my jeans making it awkward to hold.

“You have me baby, I’m right here.” He pressed his nose to mine, willing my eyes to meet his only to see his icy blue eyes hungrily watching my every reaction. I tried to think through the lusty clouds in my brain just enough to reach out and cup his scolding erection through his own skin tight jeans, causing him to pinch his eyes close and bite his glossy lips.

“I need this, _in_ me.” He pulled back, far enough away that I could only look him over in all his flustered but dominante glory. His jeans were tented and I’m sure if I were to pull his shirt up just high enough I would be able to see the very tip of his cock peeking out of the waistband, which may be the hottest thing I’ve ever thought about. He stepped towards me, reaching his hands out until he could button up my jeans for me before wrapping his arm around my waist, holding me up knowing my knees are weak when I’m this close. He pulled me, dazed through the parking garage, into the elevator where he picked me up bridal style like I weigh nothing, carrying me into the hall and to the apartment door, where I pulled the key out of his breast pocket, unlocking it. He walked in, gently standing me up and immediately beginning to undress me.

He slowly, painfully slowly, unbuttoned every button on my shirt before pushing the light cotton off my shoulders and onto the floor. He reached down, yanking me closer by my jeans forcing a gasp out of my lungs before unzipping my jeans and pushing them down my legs so I could step out of them. When I stood before him, naked as the day Batman broke into the apartment he racked his eyes over every inch of my body, I belonged to him. He smirked at me again, before pinching one of my pink nipples enough that my knees almost buckled. “Undress me, my dearest.” Without another thought my hands were on him, tearing open his shirt, the sound of stray buttons hitting the wooden floor were but distant sounds, my focus was on the small sounds he was making, the rumble of his uneven breaths, the quiet growl that could be heard with every exhale and the groans he let slip then I let my fingers drag down his shaft when pulling his jeans off.

I stepped closer to him, our erections pressed together and my lips pressing small kisses to his chin and neck. “I want you to throat fuck me.” He reached his hands around so he could grab my ass, squeezing and pulling my cheeks apart.

“Remember last time we tried that, it didn’t go that great.” I rut my hips so our cocks were grinding together, making him smile.

“I’ve been practicing.” I felt his cock twitch against my own when the words left my swollen lips.

“So that’s where all the bananas have been going.” I sank to my knees, cupping his ass and looking up at him. “But in all seriousness, that’s the hottest fuckin thing you’ve ever said Timmy.”

“I think we can beat that, don’t you?” I winked before turning my attention to his member. I licked my lips before positioning his member so that it was sticking straight out from his hips so it was easier for me to take him in one go. Slowly, all the while making eye contact with him I swallowed his whole member, holding it there for as long as I could before coming off of it, leaving a string of saliva connecting us.

“God Tim” I hummed around his member when I did the same thing again, holding it there before attempting to talk around it. “I wamph you to fuk mph” He leaned his head back and loud out a roar,

“Keep talking like that and I’m going to paint that pretty face of yours.” His voice was getting uneven and his fingers managed to tangle his fingers in my locks, pushing me further on his cock and controlling my movements.

“I wamph it!” I began moaning when his cock was deep in my throat, making sure he could feel the vibrations, saying his name over and over again before I felt a sharp pull on my hair. My cock falling out of my mouth as he gripped my hair as tight as he could, groaning out my name as he came, covering my face. As he was coming down, his grip loosening on my hair I leaned forward and gently sucked anything that was left out, loving the high pitched whine that came from him until he shakily stepped back. He leaned against the wall, his knees quickly gave out and he sank down until he was sitting in front of me with his arms reaching out for me. I crawled onto his lap and peppering his cheeks with little kisses, occasionally rubbing our noses together in sweet eskimo kisses. “So how was thaaat?” I asked with a shit eating grin only to be met with the cold eyes of my love.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“Whatever do you mean, my dear Jaybird?” He held me close, bringing his lips to my ear and breathing against me.

“In 10 to 15 minutes I’m going to fuck you like never before.” I found myself biting my lip to keep from me moaning at just the words he was speaking.

“W-what are we going to do until then?” I tried to make myself look as innocent as possible, biting my lip between words and making sure to make my eyes as big and sweet as can be.

“I think we’ll be able to find something to keep us occupied.” His voice was heavy and like vocal sex if that were a thing.

“Describe it.” I leaned my head back against his shoulder, my whole body moving with every laboured breath he took and his one are tightening around me while the other began to stroke my chest slowly.

“Well first, I’m going to tease every single one of your turn ons, I’m going to have you on the edge with just a few gentle touches. And just when you think you’re about to lose your cool I’m going to completely stop just long enough for you to think you’ve got it under control, but then I’m going to grab that cute cock of yours and jerk it off until you’re just on the edge then I’m going to stop again.” I reached down and wrapped my hand around my member as he spoke, slowly stroking myself to the natural rhythm of his voice. “Or maybe I’ll just watch you do this.”

“Mm keep talking, I love when you talk.” He tightened his arms around me, propping me up in his lap so my forehead was pressed against his jawline so he had a perfect view of what I was doing.

“So what you’re saying is,” He dropped his voice, “My voice makes you hard?” My hand slowly picked up, twisting my hand ever so slightly just like how he does it. “Does my voice get you all slick, twitching?”

“God yes! Please fuck me!”

“I’m enjoying your little show. Buuuut maybe if you convince me that you really want it I’ll just _have_ to give it to you” His teeth gleamed in the bright moonlight shining through the windows lining the living room.

“Jason,” I took one hand off of my cock and instead grabbed his, squeezing it in my hand so pleased when I heard the soft gasp slip from his lips. “My dearest, love Jason.” I leaned forward so I could ghost my lips over his as I spoke. “I need nothing more then to see _this_ ,” I tugged on his member again just to drive my point home, “inside of me right now, I need you to take me into the bedroom, hell even just throw me on the couch. Then I’m going to need you to pound into me with everything you’ve got, I want bruises on my hips and hickies all over me. I want everyone to know I’m _your’s_.” I could tell by the look in his eyes and the pulsing in his cock that he was ready and rearing. And before I could even press another kiss to his lips I was pulled up over his shoulder, a spit soaked finger beginning to prep me as he walked ever so slowly towards the bedroom. By the time he had made it to the door he was three fingers deep in me and already beginning to press bruises into my ass. He stepped into the room before throwing me on the bed with all the difficulty of throwing a knife. I bounced on the bed a few times before I looked at him grinned, “You’re not worried about hurting me anymore?” He walked towards the bed, swaying his hips just a bit more then usual so his cock bounced.

“I was never afraid I just never wanted to make your injuries worse. But now, now I can just bruise you as I please. And if you think you’ll be able to walk in the morning, you are so so wrong.”

“I’m Red Robin, you think I’m stupid enough to think that?” He grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards the edge of the bed like I weighed nothing. He held one of my legs up so he could kiss from my protruding bone at the joint of my ankle, slowly down to my knee before licking my inner thigh and stopping just before the sensitive skin of my sack.

“I’m going to make my pretty lil’ Robin sing.” He put both my legs over his shoulders, pulling me flush against him so I could feel his dripping head press right up against my hole. “You ready my pretty boy?” I nodded but he didn’t progress. “I need you to say it, with your beautiful voice.”

“Yes Jay, God yes!” Without even a breath he pushed into me, fully sheathing himself inside of me. Both of us froze for a moment, our laboured breaths syncing up as we both tried to get used to this feeling of ecstasy.

“How are you doing down there?” He heavily whispered

“I’d be better if you started fucking me”

“Someone’s getting a little cheeky.” I leaned as forward as I could, grabbing his hips and pulling them forward as I fell back against the bed. “You’re very forward.”

“I wish you’d _move_ forward,” I smiled, “then backwards, then forwards, then continue like that until you’re filling me to the rim.” He thrust further in quickly, growling as he pulled back almost completely out of me.

“God you’re hot Tim, these l-long pale legs” His voice skipped as he pumped back into me again, pressing his open lips to my leg. His thrusts became rhythmic making me cry out as he went faster and faster. I reached down as I could feel the rhythm of his thrusts fade and become carnal and uneven meaning he was close. His hands were wrapped around my shins, pressing sore bruises that would show tomorrow. “Timmy I’m so close!”

“Cum for me, cum _in_ me!” He leaned over me, bending me in half and creating a slight burn in the back of my thighs as his hips bucked into me over and over, his forehead pressed against mine and his eyes boring into mine. His lips were parted but his teeth clenched tight before erupting in a lion-like roar as I felt his warmth spread up into me further then his length could ever reach. His hips pulled back, his cock flopping out of me surely followed by some white cream dripping on the bedding. I pulled my legs off of him but wrapped them around his waist followed by my arms around his neck.

“You’re a lil perv, y’know tha’” He mumbled into my neck, nuzzling into my hair.

“I learned it from you.” Pulling back slowly I noticed him look down towards my neglected cock that was dripping just under my navel.

“You didn’t finish?” There was a flicker of worry in his eyes, and I knew he immediately thought I hadn’t enjoyed it.

“I was close.”

“Then let me finish the job.” He knelt down on his knees, pulling me closer to the edge of the bed before swallowing my cock in one go with no warning. His nose was pressed right down against the curled hairs of my groin and his hand came up to slip into my well used hole, hooking and nestling itself right against my sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Sweet _fuck_ J-y!” The vibrations around my cock from his beautiful moans coursed up my spine and back down again, forcing my hips up somehow pushing further into his mouth. I could feel his finger swirling his seed around my prostrate in an oddly arousing way. His finger began to rapidly piston in and out of me while his mouth amazingly stayed fully around my cock, occasionally coming up just enough for him to swallow before going back down again. I could feel the tingling in my sack begin to make me tense, my breath quickened and I was grabbing anything that I could, pulling at his hair and whining as I got closer and closer. “I’m c- _um_ ming! Oh god I’m cumming Jay!” He pulled up from my cock leaving just my head between his lips and swallowing every spurt, making me cry out. His finger lingered and fell out as he pulled his lips off and opening his mouth, cheekily showing me that he swallowed it.

“That was a big load there hun.” I wasn’t able to say anything, all I could manage was to drop my head back and groan loudly. He got up, his knees cracked and he left the room. I tried to reach out, call his name but my voice was so hoarse that it came out as a crackling whisper that drained more energy than I had. “Just relax sweets, I’m just getting a cloth.” He called from the other room right before I could hear running water.

My eyelids became very heavy, and only loosely in the background did I notice when he came back into the room, a wet warm cloth being pressed against my rear before it was folded over and thrown in the general direction of the laundry hamper. “Let’s get you tucked in.” I sleepily nodded, my eyes falling closed again as he picked me up and put me back down so my head was on a pillow and a blanket was being pulled over me. There was a second of no contact before I felt the bed bow next to me before his warm body was wrapping around me and gentle kisses were being peppered along my cheek. “I love you” I rolled over so I was facing him, smiling tiredly.

“I love you too Jay Bird, thank you for being with me through all this.” His hand rested against my chest, right over my heart.

“I will always be right by your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for sticking with me and leaving such amazing and supportive comments throughout this. I love you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed, if you have any corrections or ways I can improve please comment and I'll make sure to fix it or add. Comments are always welcome, nothing makes me happier then comments and kudos!


End file.
